Sesshoumaru Meets His Match?
by Misato-Katsuragi2
Summary: Chapter Added.Sesshoumaru hates humans. And by some misfortune Sesshoumaru finds him stuck with one and not just any human, but one from the future. Can this girl from the future teach this demon that not all humans are the same.
1. A Trip Through Time

* I don't own any Inuyasha characters except for the ones I have made up,( such as Liz, Susan, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea ) and taken from my own twisted and disturbed mind *   
  
And so the story begins...  
  
Chapter 1 - A Trip Through Time  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
Lost.  
  
That was the only thought that was going through Liz's mind, that and how in the *world* had Susan *ever* convince her that going on this camping trip would be "fun". * Fun, yeah if you consider getting lost in fog thick as peanut butter as fun *,thought Liz sourly as she made her way through the forest, muttering as she goes of all the things she was going to do to Susan when she found her way back to camp. Stopping for a moments respite, she thought back to earlier that day when this all started.  
  
~~~ A week ago ~~~  
  
"C'mon Liz! You have to go!" says Liz's best friend of the last ten years.  
  
Not looking up from her endless cleaning Liz said a bit distractedly, "Nah I have too much to do today. Besides unlike you, I am not living with anyone else who doesn't give a damn if I don't have a job or not and is free to do nothing day after day."  
  
Unable to deny anything Susan just stuck her tongue out at Liz and then turned away to think up a way to get Liz on this trip. It was either Liz or someone else and god dammit, she wanted Liz to come. The *always* did things together. *Well, usually*, thought Susan dejectedly. Ever since she and Liz left the orphanage last year, she has done nothing but work, work, and work. Then a thought occurred to her. *Yes! It'll work* she thought as she smiled to herself with evil glee. With her back still turned toward Liz, and trying to keep her the gleefulness out of her voice and trying to put a casual edge to it, she launched her first missile, "You know, ah, Jason might be there."  
  
*Can we all say BULLSEYE!*, she thought to herself as she watched Liz's reaction to it and knew all she had to do was nudge her a little more; she waited for that opportunity.  
  
Liz had stiffened ever so slightly at Jason's name. She stopped for a moment where she was cleaning the bookcase, and said with studied nonchalance, "Oh really? I hadn't realized he liked camping." She went back to her cleaning; however, she obviously distracted by thoughts of her crush now.  
  
*Really convincing Liz, real convincing* thought the tall brown-haired woman, but out loud she said with affected casualness, "Yeah, Rick told me he was coming but if you don't he'll ask *her* to come with us on the trip." *DOUBLE BULLSEYE!* Maniacal happiness was just bouncing around Susan's mind as she witnessed the final missile's impact on her friend. She wasn't the least bit disappointed, in fact she was tickled pink.  
  
Liz snapped out of her daze upon hearing that and narrowed her dark green eyes at the unseen foe, and had said foe been standing right there, they would be dead faster than you could say "Jumping jack rabbits!" "Really", said Liz with deadly calm, "well I might have some vacation time coming to me; I might be able to ask for two weeks off." However, to herself she thought, *God dammit, Emily is doing it again! Trying to steal a guy I like again! Bitch! If I see her, I'm going to give her a five finger sandwich. After what she did to me the last time, she dares to try it again!?*  
  
Watching Liz from across the tiny apartment Susan let her grin turn into a large evil Cheshire cat smile. She had gotten her way again, even if she had to fib to get her way.*Oh well, no harm no foul!*  
  
So the rest of the week was spent in preparation for the day of the trip. Amazingly, her boss gave her the vacation time she asked for on such short notice. So the day before the trip the usual stuff was packed: 21 pairs of socks since they would be most likely sloshing through some streams, extra under clothes just in case something happens, a jacket, pants, two first aid kits, two canteens, a lantern, flash light, batteries, back up batteries for the batteries, and so the list went on.  
  
"Oh, and just to be sure Susan, Rick has the rest of the stuff we need such as the food, bottled water, tent and sleeping bags?" asked Liz as they paused in their preparations.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, when we get out there he'll divide the stuff among us so we're responsible for our own gear. Then we hike for three hours to get to the spot her picked for us, it's a really gorgeous spot near a water fall and stream. "  
  
"'K." said Liz as she went back to putting stuff into her backpack. Little did Liz know how this trip would change her life in ways she never thought of.  
  
~~~ Present ~~~  
  
Thinking of that morning and how Susan convinced her to go on this trip still makes Liz wince, because as soon as they got there, guess who decided to show up? That's right that man-stealing, two-timing, back-stabbing hussy! Yup, Emily showed up, and with Jason on her arm to boot! Liz didn't want to think on it, because it was just one disaster after another, ending with her getting lost in a fog that suddenly that showed up out of the blue. Liz winced again in remembrance as she sat against the rotten log she found.  
  
*Lets see,* thought Liz irritably, *we had to hike five miles in the late afternoon ~wince~ Emily showed up ~wince~ it got dark FAST and to beat it all I GOT LOST!!* She wasn't sure how she got lost but somehow she did. One minute they were in front of her talking away and Liz starts to slow down a bit from the weight of her heavy backpack and the next thing she knows a thick fog rolls in and blocks her view of everyone, but she can still hear them and continues on walking towards them, or so she thought. After a half hour their voices are slightly muffled, and then another half hour goes by and soon she can't hear them at all.  
  
Then getting tired of walking and moving off the trail she spies a decaying log not too far from her. Liz saunters over, takes her backpack off, and sits on it gingerly before placing her entire weight on it that wasn't a lot thanks to the track team and volleyball team keeping her fit and trim so, there was no real worry after she sat down. However, after a while she started to feel sleepy, so she got up and using the log as a backrest Liz decided to take a little nap. *I'll just sit here and ~yawn~ till they realize I'm lost and come looking for me.*  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I know it's not very long but I thought this would be a nice opener. So, just review and tell me what you think.  
  
Misato_Katsuragi2 


	2. Surprise, Surprise Look Who Has Arrived!

* I don't own any Inuyasha characters except for the ones I have made up,( such as Liz, Susan, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea ) and taken from my own twisted and disturbed mind *  
  
Also on a little side note, I am going to be taking some poetic license here so please don't freak out. Just enjoy the story. The key was moved to the bottom of the story.  
  
Anyways, on with the story I say!  
  
Chapter 2 - Surprise Surprise Look Who Has Arrived!  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
It wasn't long after Liz dozed off that two figures came out of the near-by bushes making a slight rustling noise as they came through them. One tall and well built and dressed in a fine kimono and armor going across his chest, and a large fur coming over his right shoulder, and silver-blue hair coming down to the backs of his knees. However his companion not over a foot and half-tall wearing a drab brown robe and a funny looking hat on his head and carrying an oddly shaped staff came through.  
  
"Master what have we here but an intruder! We should dispose of this human trash before more come from where this one did!" said the shorter one in a obsequious tone of voice, the kind that the tall man found irritating at times, this being one of them.  
  
"Be silent Jaken." This was said in quiet and unemotional voice as Sesshoumaru studied the girl closely as she slept against the rotted log in *his* forest. As he was looking over her, he noted a few things about her; one was that her hair is in a single braid and pulled over her right shoulder. It was an unusual shade of red, two it was long, almost as long as his hair is, and three, she smelled much cleaner than the usual peasant but she wasn't dressed like them or anyone he's ever seen besides that wench that travels with his 'brother'. However, just thinking of that was enough to make him mad, for he hated that filthy half-breed, the one who dared to claim their father's sword the Tetsusaiga, but he was digressing. Bringing his thoughts back to the present with a slight disgusted shake of his head, he nudged the girl over with his foot that brought her to full lucidity, not to mention into a state of slight panic at such a wake up.  
  
Liz was dazed, confused, and a bit panicky from the rude awakening. She was having a pleasant dream that involved Emily tied to a stake in the middle of the desert so the vultures pick at her corpse. Now she just wished that she could see who did that and give them a piece of her mind, but since she couldn't, she just sat there. However though, just sitting there and waiting made her even more nervous. In fact so nervous that when somebody suddenly gripped her forearm it sent her into a full blown panic which included, screeching like a banshee and swinging wildly with her free hand. She didn't hit anything, but after a second swing, the hand holding her arm let go and when that happened she took the opportunity and ran.   
  
He was incensed that she would dare try to strike him, Lord Sesshoumaru, the demon lord that others feared! It didn't matter to him that he was the cause of all this, it didn't matter to him that she could not see him in the dark with her human eyes. No, the only thing that mattered to him was the she dared to try to strike him. He gave chase.  
  
*Run! Run! Run!* That was the only thing Liz could think of now, that and she hoped that her friends were out here somewhere looking for her. Moreover, who knew what was going to happen to her at the hands of this unseen stranger, for all she knew it was a deranged maniac. What happens if he keeps her as a prisoner? In addition, what if she is stuck here forever and, and, and...What was that sound? It sounded like a slight whooshing sound! There, to her left! In front of her!? She screamed again for all that she was worth and then some when a dark silhouette appeared in front of her from seemingly out of nowhere.   
  
Wincing in pain over the screams, he decided that enough was enough! Growling he went to lunge at her but at the last minute, she must have sensed him coming toward her and backed up. However, in her haste to get away from him, she didn't see the exposed tree root sticking out of the ground and tripped and fell.  
  
*Stupid human*, thought Sesshoumaru with disgust as she fell backwards with a small shriek.  
  
^ THUD! thunk! ^  
  
The muffled thunk was not a welcome sound as it meant the stupid female must have hit her head when she hit the ground. Great. Then something else became apparent as a distinctive smell wafted up to his sensitive nose, the undeniable sent of blood. It wasn't a lot, however there enough for him to smell the blood and figure out that she might not wake up anytime soon. Now the question is what to do with her. She was after all trespassing on his land.  
  
Damnation, this wasn't his day! First stuck with a human girl-child, and now stuck with another human female! Could this day get any worse than it already was?! Oh, wait yes, there is Jaken, his toadying servant. The only thing that had made this day worth his while was the fact that the sword that was given to him wasn't *completely* worthless, but that wasn't point, the point was he didn't WANT this sword, he wanted the Tetsusaiga, a sword more suited to him, but he once again digresses. Sighing he bent down, tossed the female over his shoulder, and returned to where he left Jaken. He was not in a good mood. Nope, he sure wasn't. Moreover, may the Gods help whoever dares to question his decision!  
  
Reaching his servant who was no doubt anticipating a story of how his Lord dispatched a lowly human that was hardly worth the effort of a chase, suddenly remembered the backpack that was sitting next to the girl before their little "romp" through the forest. Picking it up he tossed it to Jaken as he said in a detached way, "Put this on my mount, we leave." And with no other explanation no matter how much his servant pleaded for answers, he walloped Jaken over the head and continued on without looking back. It wasn't his day, it just wasn't.  
  
As soon as he was sitting he gave the command to leave, but stayed Ah-Uhn as Jaken came running up screeching "Wait for me! Wait for me!" He hoped to get back to his home soon. Because the sooner he got back to the there the sooner he can dump this unwelcome burden onto someone else's shoulders and be done with it. Then wait until morning. Then everything would be much better but he had a feeling that things were just going to go downhill fast.  
  
Returning to the castle thirty minutes later Sesshoumaru took the child and woman to the other side of the castle well way from his quarters so he didn't have to smell them, and dumped them with a couple of servants and went to his room to retire for the evening.  
  
~~The next morning ~~  
  
Standing in his private rooms at the far end of the castle and away from the foreign smell of humans in his home Sesshoumaru was just debating when to go and see if his "guest" was awake and coherent enough to answer some questions when Jaken came in to report some unwelcome news to him.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! I have bad news! Terrible news! News that will no doubt put my life into danger by just telling you!" said Jaken as he tried to catch his breath from having to run from the servants' wing all the way over to Sesshoumaru's private quarters at the opposite side of the castle.  
  
Thinking that he was being overly dramatic as usual, he just motioned impatiently for Jaken to continue with his "bad news".  
  
Sighing with regret that, Sesshoumaru as usual, didn't take him seriously, he non-the-less got on with his news on the young woman that he brought home last night, "The female you brought with us last night is not waking up Master Sesshoumaru! We tried rousing her but to no avail! Me thinks she is more injured than we first thought."  
  
Not believing this Sesshoumaru was unimpressed with this news and just stared at Jaken as if he wanted to beat him senseless, in fact, he did just that. Therefore, Jaken now sported about ten new lumps on his head for his troubles. He was lucky though, Sesshoumaru may have just tossed him to Ah-Uhn for a morning snack. But Sesshoumaru was about to find out how wrong he was in thinking that the girl was just faking it, because by mid-day, she still hadn't woke up. He knew Sesshoumaru still wanted answers and he didn't want her to die just yet and certainly not from a bump on the head, no, he still wanted that particular pleasure for himself, but after he got what he wanted of course, and he always got his way.  
  
~~ Later that evening ~~  
  
"Is there any change yet in her condition", asked Sesshoumaru as he stood over the sleeping woman in her room.  
  
"I am sorry to say not yet." said a servant that was watching the girl for any signs that she was waking up. And that is why they didn't hear the slight intake of her breath as she woke up and got a good eyeful of who was standing over her. One was a man so stunning that she had to blink to make sure she wasn't dead and dreaming, the other was a woman so ancient, and shriveled looking it looked like a good breeze would send her flying. However, there was one watching her and she heard him as he exclaimed in a squawky voice, "Look Master! She wakes!"  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, but unfortunately this will the last time I can update so quickly, I don't have a lot of time for me to do this cause of classes, but I will try to update as often as I can. But please review, I enjoyed all the reviews I got on my first chapter, so thanks guys!  
  
I would also like to apologize to Inuko, who gave me my VERY first review before I accidentally deleted the story, including the review! If you are out there, please, please re-read my fic if you want, I promise not to do again! And this is what Inuko had to say about it:  
  
[QUOTE] I...I loved it. and I really mean it! please write more!(^_^)ja'ne [/QUOTE]  
  
Thanks for reviewing and I am sorry that I did that, I was trying to correct something and you know what happened....  
  
Misato_Katsuragi2 


	3. Sesshoumaru's Devious Plan

* I don't own any Inuyasha characters except for the ones I have made up, ( such as Liz, Susan, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea ) and taken from my own twisted and disturbed mind. Also you have to forgive me, I am still new to writing fanfics and if it sucks, please tell me so *  
  
* listens to the chirping of crickets *  
  
Hmm...Methinks nobody liked my second chapter.  
  
Oh, well here is number three! Oh, and before I forget, there might be some OOC moments for Sesshoumaru, please enjoy them, plus I am working on the idea that Sesshoumaru still only has the Tenseiga at this point, just thought I'd mention that as well before someone jumps on me and say "Wait a dang minute he has his Tokijin!" Well he doesn't at this point, he just found Rin and this is where my fic comes in. *^_^*  
  
Anyhoo on to the story! Wait, wait, I already said that... O.o  
  
Chapter 3 - Sesshoumaru's Devious Plan!  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
Looking down sharply, Sesshoumaru sees that the woman has indeed awaken and blinks. Her eyes, they were the color of summer leaves. They were a true dark green without a hint of brown or gold in them. Shifting his eyes to look at her hair, he saw that it was brighter, like the color the sun gives off at sunset. Never has he seen such eyes and hair in such unusual shades. Even among female demons of his kind. Realizing he was staring and where his train of thought was heading he scowled fiercely and opens his mouth to start his interrogation, but stopped as he realized that the girl is staring at him quiet strangely...  
  
She couldn't believe it! She really, really couldn't! The man was GORGEOUS! He was wearing what looked like a robe or kimono and some armor across his chest. In addition, over his right arm was something that looked like…a boa? At least that is what it looked like to her. Moreover, at his waist is a slender sword. Moving up to his face her jaw dropped a little. Looking at his face a bit closer she saw that he had the most unusual looking tattoos on his face, and, what was that on his eyelids? Pink eyeliner, on a man!? *He must be gay or something*, thought Liz as she sighed, it would be her luck, but come to think of it, he didn't seem gay, just the opposite in fact. He seemed extremely masculine. Then she saw his hair. That was something she had never seen before. His hair was so light a white it had a slight blue tint to it and it was very long, going down to back of his knees and then a little more. Moving back to his face she saw that he caught her watching him. How embarrassing to be caught ogling someone! She blushed hotly, wanted to sink under her covers in mortification, and in fact did scoot down under her blankets a bit. However, doing so brought her attention to the fact of where she was and where she wasn't.   
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Who are you?" They asked simultaneously. She blushed and he raised an eyebrow questioningly. She wanted to die now! Moreover, he in turn, couldn't wait to get rid of her! Aggravating human! Gathering her courage she attempted top sit up slowly but was immediately motioned to stay down by the old woman sitting next to her, which was a good idea since she got extremely dizzy when she did, and some thoughts about the pervious evening and how she more than likely wound up here.  
  
"They're not here are they", she blurted out suddenly.  
  
"What are you talking about woman?" asked Sesshoumaru, annoyed that things weren't going his way. He was supposed to be asking the damn questions and by the Gods, that was exactly what was going to happen. He was disappointed.  
  
"Some guy was chasing me tonight through the woods! I was in the woods waiting for my friends to come and find me because I got lost, but I must have fallen asleep, and then he pushed me over and he grabbed me! I could tell it was a man because of the grip he had on my arm! I think I almost hit him but he let me go and I ran and he chased me!" ended Liz on a wail of fright and started to cry piteously.   
  
Wincing from the sound of her wailing Sesshoumaru realized that he didn't need to drag any out information of her, she told him on her own, but that hardly satisfied him; not in the least. Then it struck him like lightning! She obviously didn't know that it was he! Maybe he could change the situation around to suit him...Hmmm. He immediately changed his tact from one of annoyance to one of sympathy, albeit, false sympathy. Ordering the servant to go out in the hall, he took her spot next to Liz; as he sat down on the cushion next to the girl's futon to comfort her, and took her hand. Big mistake, he realized as the woman promptly threw herself at him and cried all the harder soaking the shoulder of his kimono. He was going to gag! Gritting his teeth, Sesshoumaru did the only that he could think of, if he wanted his plan to work he had to do it, so he hesitantly patted her back as he's seen human females do to each other in these situations.  
  
* Gag! Shudder! Gag!*   
  
Hearing the sound of foot steps coming rapidly down the hall he pulled sharply away and watched as the girl blush almost as red as her hair. "You can stop that infernal noise now," he said in that bland, deadpanned way of his. She nodded and sniffled a bit.  
  
"Sorry about getting your robe wet," she said softly. He watched warily out of the corner of his eye as she dared to try to mop up her mess. He stopped her with a look that said 'Do that and die where you sit'. She dropped her hand immediately. Opening his mouth again to ask her some questions he was cut off as Jaken yelling something, which was most likely a curse, before he came into the room unannounced running after the little human girl he found the other day.  
  
"Get back here you impertinent wench! You may not go in there I say!" came the squeaky voice just before they barged in.  
  
Liz gasped in horror and disbelief at what she was seeing as the owner of that voice came into view. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru took note of her surprise and wondered about it, and then a sound like he never heard before in his entire life, "Eeep!" Shrieking he's heard, screeching, wailing, the gnashing of teeth, yes. This little, what ever it was, never before has he heard such a sound. Looking fully at her he saw that her eyes were almost as wide as saucers and had gone as pale as cream and looked ready to faint again! Not this time he thought, standing quickly to block her view Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken to take the girl to the kitchen's and get her a bath, clean clothes, and something to eat, in that order. After giving his order, he turned back to the girl fully and saw that she was starting to shake and little sounds of distress were being made.  
  
She shook her head; she just couldn't believe it! No! It was a dream! A very, very, VERY BAD dream! Seeing that the man had turned back to her, she sat up more and shrank back from him, as if she wanted to get away from him. She did, and desperately! Licking her lips Liz asked the man in a very shaky voice, "Wha-what *was* that - that t-thing!"  
  
"Who Jaken; he is my servant," he said in a very calm, cool voice.  
  
"A servant, what the heck *was* it," she asked in a somewhat shrill voice that made him wince in pain yet again.  
  
*This shrieking really has to stop*, thought Sesshoumaru as he fought an impulse to rub his ears to soothe them. He exhaled as if to gather strength. However, aloud in a tone that was bordering on anger he said, "Lower your voice woman. Jaken is my annoying servant and a demon as well. A low class one to be sure but a demon none-the-less."  
  
"Say what? There are no such things as demons!" she scoffed.  
  
"I wouldn't make any large wagers on that." With that he started to tense up as his eyes started to change from a golden yellow to a blood red as they widened. He also bared his teeth so she can she the change there as well and all she could do was watch in fascinated horror at what was happening, and then she knew no more. Sensing that the girl had finally succumbed to that unfailing female human weakness, he stopped his transformation, as he didn't want to wreck the roof of his palace just to make a point to a human.  
  
"Pathetic," he muttered under his breath and then called the servant back in to watch over her tonight to make sure nothing happened to her. He then exited the room to go back to his and to think of what to do with this unwelcome intrusion. He already has that child, what in the God's name was he going to do with another? Getting to his room finally, he was dismayed somewhat that Jaken was there. He was hoping for a little time without that toad blathering about nonsense as he usually does. Unfortunately, he would not get his wish. Sighing he strode over to the annoying imp as soon as Jaken opened his mouth and picked him up by the head and brought him eye level to growl at him, "Be quiet!" just before he tossed him out the window for good measure.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!"   
  
*Thunk!*  
  
* Ahhh, what a soothing sound!* thought Sesshoumaru as he sat down at his desk piled high with unread correspondences from neighboring demon lords. Sitting down in his overstuffed chair, Sesshoumaru placed an elbow on the desk in front of him and leaned forward in a classic thinking pose. Moreover, for the rest of the night he sat that way thinking and discarding various plans, not happy with any of them. All too soon, it was morning and still nothing definite planned. It was irritating to say the least.* Maybe if Jaken were to be thrown out the window again, maybe that would help,* thought Sesshoumaru. Then soon the realization came to him that he already did that last night. Back to square one. Then after a few more hours of thinking, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He got up to pace furiously as he thought to himself.  
  
Gain her trust by telling her a bunch of lies of the "evil" brother who stole my sword. Then stage scene to "steal" the Shikon no Tama from that wench. Fake her kidnapping and bring her back here. Then kill that 'brother' of his to claim the mighty Tetsusaiga from his cold dead hand.  
  
Thinking back on his plan, Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair with a small, yet satisfied smirk on his lips. That is until Jaken came back into his room; alive. Damn! He was hoping that particular trip would send him to afterlife, but with no such luck Jaken survived yet another trip out the window. Next time he'll try a window from higher up. On the other hand, it is quiet possible that the roof is the better option. Thinking on the merits of that particular plan, he was interrupted by Jaken's blathering.  
  
"My Lord Sesshoumaru! I was wondering what I should do with that awful red-haired wench that you brought home yesterday? She is up and about demanding something called a back-pack," said Jaken like the one thrown out of a second story window.  
  
"Demanding, is she?" he said emotionlessly. "We shall see about that." With that he made his way back to the girl's room. Nobody demands anything in his household but him!  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hey look! I think I made another cliff hanger! But please don't kill me! I'll try harder not to next time. Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to get this out as fast as I could since everyone liked the first chapter so well. Please review. 


	4. And So the Lies Begin!

* I don't own any Inuyasha characters except for the ones I have made up, ( such as Liz, Susan, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea ) and taken from my own twisted and disturbed mind *

Hungarian to English Dictionary

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

buta ember - asshole

baszd meg az any d - motherfucker

elt ved - get lost

k jenc - lecher

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This chapter includes a little dictionary that might help a bit when you come upon a word you are not familiar with. I am using Hungarian, it s a language I know and am more familiar with than Japanese. However, never fear I shall find an online dictionary for time when Sesshoumaru decided to teach Liz a few choice words of his own. Oh! Moreover, don t worry! I won t make him a potty mouth, just a few choice phrases and that s about it. Therefore, you get the full effect of Liz's ire with the Hungarian dictionary of foul language. Be warned that I am continuing from where we left off at the end of Chapter 3.

And so the story begins...

Chapter 4 - And So the Lies Begin, Sesshoumaru's Evil Brother!

````````````````````````````````

Preceding that announcement Sesshoumaru made his way back to the red-haired girl s room fully prepared to do battle to get her to behave properly. However, without realizing it he was starting to growl a bit. It wasn't very loud but every demon in residence in the palace, both servant and guest alike, sensed it and quickly became scarce.

He couldn't believe it! He absolutely couldn't! How dare that human demand anything in his house? *Well, it's time to put her in her place*, thought Sesshoumaru and with that he continued on his way. Rounding the next corner leading into the hallway that would take him to his destination he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks; and not to mention impressed by what he was hearing.

"Baszd meg az any d! Elt ved!" cursed Liz in fluent Hungarian at the servant. Scrambling as fast as the servant's legs could carry him Bokurou ran without looking back and when he spotted Sesshoumaru coming from the direction he was fleeing quickly changed course and fled in the opposite direction of where Sesshoumaru was coming from, he wanted to keep his life, not lose it over a human.

Striding up to her door and ignoring the fleeing servant, Sesshoumaru opens it and then promptly gets a pillow in the face and curses his way. This time he is not so amused. Especially at what she called him; thus reminding him of why he came here in the first place.

"K jenc!" she shrieked as she ducked under the covers a little more as she was quite indecent underneath.

*Lecher*, he thought, it didn't make him happy that he was being called that ( since he had no interest in her at all in THAT manner ) and having things thrown at him no matter if it was a pillow. It was a matter of principle.

While he was quiet, Liz calmed down. In addition to that, she has finally realized that she was swearing a blue streak in Hungarian ( not to mention naked as a blue jay ) and making an ass of herself in the process. *I am such an idiot*, thought Liz as she continued to huddle under the goose down comforter, *Maybe I should apologize to him * she thought. Peeking tentatively out from under her comforter with courage in hand, Liz meets by his fierce glower. In addition, whatever courage she had promptly flew out the open window at the look he was giving her. One, which she was sure, killed many a man.

"Aha," she chuckled weakly before ducking again and this time not coming out from underneath the comforter. At least under her free will, that is. She never expected her host to yank her out by her arm and pulled eye to eye with obviously irate host.

"What was the meaning of calling me a lecher woman," he growled. This time the growl could be heard audibly rumbling from his chest.

*Shit!* she thought, he must understand Hungarian. Gathering her courage Liz licked her lips before continuing and said defensively, "Well, what do you expect coming into a girls room unannounced? Open arms and a hug?" Again, the girl managed to surprise him, for not many were willing to risk his wrath. Yet here she did with every word that came out of her pretty mouth. He didn't know whether to be impressed or insulted. Taking advantage of his surprise and loosened grip, Liz wriggles out of his hold and picks up the blanket to wrap it around herself again so she was at least somewhat decent. Snapping back to reality, Sesshoumaru watches her with an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. He just didn't know what to make of her. She was a complete enigma as far as he was concerned. He decides to precede cautiously least something go wrong.

Getting extremely tired of having him stare at her, Liz takes the initiative and asks the big question that has been on both their minds for the past day or more, "Who are you?"

"That is none of your business at the moment. The better question being who are you? And while you are at it, you may tell me why you were found on my land unconscious and bleeding," responded Sesshoumaru determinedly with his own questions.

Seeing that she was not going to get any answers by the look on his face Liz sighed before she answered, "I told you last night, some guy was chasing me and I must of tripped and fell on something. However, to answer your first question, my name is Elizabeth Marie Stanton. And now you can tell me yours."

" "

"Fine, I'm sorry," she says a bit sarcastically. "Can you please tell me your name, sir?"

She batted her eyes mockingly at him.

Taking a deep breath through his nose Sesshoumaru thinks on what his next move should be, because by all rights he could have killed her for such blatant disrespect. However, he decided not to, after all he needed her for his plan to work. Therefore, he answered her, "My name is Sesshoumaru; I am Lord of these Western Lands."

"Whatever." she said wearily before getting back to the real issue at hand, "Look sir, what I really need for you to do is to please return my stuff to me so I can get dressed and get out of here. I mean I appreciate you taking care of me and all, but my friends are probably worried and looking for me."

"No."

"What? Why the hell not?" she asked incredulously.

"I do not have to give you a reason. You will simply stay here until I decide you may leave. You will also wear what is given to you." So saying, Sesshoumaru turned back to the door to summon a servant and heard her cursing him roundly in that funny language of hers under her breath. Without looking back at her he paused and said, "And you will cease with the cursing, woman, it is unbecoming of a female to do so."

Liz was staring at his back in confusion and wondering how he managed to hear that since she said that so softly. Shrugging her shoulders and deciding to ask about that later. Looking around her temporary room, she noticed the sparse furnishings but decided it was nice, it was simple and uncluttered just like her own room back home.*Home*, she thought with a tinge of sadness. A word conjured up a comfortable apartment that she alone was responsible for and no one else. She no longer had to depend on the state or anyone else anymore. How she wanted to be back there. With a morose sigh, she turned her attention back to the room.

Situated across from her bed a huge fireplace sat and across from that a wardrobe in the opposite corner. Next to the wardrobe was a small stand with a basin with a pitcher in it, and in the pitcher fresh water as she got up to look in it to if there was water in it to wash her face later. Moreover, on the side of the room where the bed stood was another small stand, this one with an unlit lantern on it.

"What a weird way to live. No outlets were anywhere for electricity, but as long as the place had running water that s fine with me. I wonder how this place got on state land without them finding out about it is beyond me. I just hope he's not some homicidal maniac bent on murdering me in my bed."

"Here are your clothes. Lord Sesshoumaru instructed me to give these to you," said a creaky voice at her elbow.

Turning around swiftly Liz saw it was the same servant from before. She scowled at him and then at the clothes he was holding. It was a beautiful flower printed kimono dyed a light shade of pink with a darker shade of pink for the flower print also with it was a white obi and tie to complete the unfamiliar outfit. Liz was baffled on how it all went together; she just hoped the color scheme didn t make her look like a giant wad of cotton candy. Turning back to the servant, hoping to persuade him to get the kimono outfit in some other color, but she discovered that he was no longer in the room and would have made do with what she had. Moreover, she didn t know how to get the silly thing together, but after several tries, she got it into some semblance of order.

"Drat", she muttered sourly to herself as she left the room to search for the kitchens to get something to eat. However, as she was leaving, she caught a glimpse of a little girl. She then realized that she saw her last night in her room when she came running in and away from that little green man. Nevertheless, before she could say or do anything, the child ran away from her giggling. "Hey wait! Who are you and where can I find the kitchen!" It was useless; the child had turned and fled giggling all the way. So by the time Liz got to the corner where she saw the child, the girl was gone! Now Liz was at a loss as to what to do next. She was however, a determined sort of person, so she went in search of the little girl despite the growling stomach. Squaring her shoulders, Liz mentally pushed up her sleeves and took off in the most likely direction.

"Come hell or high water I am going to find that little girl! Then I am going to get my stuff and ditch this peanut stand!"

---- Sometime later ----

Huffing and puffing, Liz rounded the next corner. She had spotted the little girl twice more but still the rug-rat managed to get away! Stopping to catch her breath, she stopped in the middle of the hallway and sighs.

*Man what I wouldn't do for a hamburger right now! And some fries, and-and a milkshake with huge chunks of -- *, snapping herself out of her hunger induced craze Liz looks down and spies her quarry sneaking out of a door. *AHA, I found her! I've got you now!* Running as quietly as she can Liz follows the child out the door and into the most beautiful garden she has ever seen. Everything is in bloom! There were snapdragons in many different colors, dwarf maples in all their summer glory. She also saw tulips in a rainbow of colors from pink all the way to yellow. She moved farther into the lovely garden.

As she traveled into the palaces garden, she started feeling better about being lost and under the roof of a potential maniac, if he has a garden this nice, how bad can he really Turning another corner she saw a magnificent water fountain. It had three tiers and stood at least eight feet tall. The top one sported a huge statue of a large dog with the head tilted up as if it was howling mournfully but instead water gently came out of its mouth in a gentle arc and into the last tier that made up the pool. Moreover, within that pool were solid black fish and if she recognized them right they were koi's, and that is where she found the little girl with her fingers in the pool and giggling at something.

*Now I get my answers!* and with that thought Liz caught up with her quarry, the time for chasing was over. With that thought in mind, Liz walked up to the little girl and saw that she was playing with the fish in the pool and sat next to her on the fountain's lip. "Why did you run from me? I wasn t going to do anything to you," asked Liz softly so she wouldn't startle the child. Looking up at Liz as if she had been there the whole time the child gave her a huge grin and pointed to the fish in the pool. "Yes, I see them. Do you know what they are," asked Liz. The child shook her head no. "Well I believe they are called koi's. By the way sweetheart, what is your name?" The child giggled some more at that and continued to play with the fish, letting them nibble on her fingers and such and said very softly, "My name is Rin. What is yours?"

"My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz if you want. Do your parents know you are here," she asked, but the child shook her head no, and launched into how she came to be here at the palace of Lord Sesshoumaru.

Getting up from her perch a little while later after talking with Rin and hearing the most bizarre story she has ever heard, walked around the garden while trying to identify what kind of trees were and trying to think of the best way to ask the girl questions without causing her to run. She wasn t up to another game of Catch me if you can! * What a day!* thinks Liz as she strolls around the garden looking at the various tress and flowers. She just couldn t believe what she heard. A sword that brings people back to life, yeah right, and she Elizabeth Stanton was the Queen Mother! What a ridiculous story! However since she wasn t going to be here that long it didn t matter to her what the child chose to believe.

Continuing with her tour of the garden, she finds more familiar flowers like tiger lilies, violets, blue bells, red poppies, and many fruit tress like mandarin s, tangerines, apples, peaches, more dwarf maples, and some weeping willows gathered around something. "Hmm, I wonder what that is over there by the willows," says Liz softly. Her curiosity getting the better of her she walked over to the willow trees and reaching them, she begins to hear a slight gurgling sound, as if something is gently running over rocks. Parting the branches, she looked through them and saw something amazing. It was a medium-sized natural hot spring was making the sound. It was about 6 feet round and about half that deep with ledges that someone must have carved out of the side so you could probably sit while wasting away countless hours. "I'll have to come here again, how about you Rin," said Liz without turning around to look. Feeling her nod against the back of her knees Liz turns around carefully so she doesn't knock Rin down, Liz lets the branches fall back into place and says, "Let go and get something to eat Rin, do you happen to know where the kitchens are?"

Yes, I do!" said Rin as she grabbed Liz's hand and took off in the direction of the kitchens.

---- An hour later ----

"Well, that was an interesting meal Rin; I don't think I have ever had such a filling meal in my entire life. And it also looks like you need a nap or something, you look like you are about to drop where you stand," said Liz as she noticed that Rin's shoulders were drooping and her feet were dragging a bit. Picking the child up and ignoring her protests Liz, with Rin's help, got her to her room and after cleaning up her face and hands put her in bed. "I'll come and get you later, and we'll go back outside to that garden again, how's that?" Getting a sleepy smile from Rin Liz left the room and determined that this would be the perfect time to see if she can find her stuff. However, luck wasn't on her side as she tried to make heads or tails of the hallways. Three or four times she came to dead ends and every room she came to looked like someone occupied it, or the door happened to be locked tight.

"Damn it! Who designed hallways like this? Some raving lunatic no doubt," she muttered aloud. Spying another turn off up ahead she quickened her stride and turned to her right. Again, luck wasn't with her. It was a hallway full of doors and each of them locked tighter than a drum however, there was one more and she tried it too. Turning the knob Liz closed her eyes and prayed that it was open, and miracles of miracles, it was! Unfortunately, what she saw on the other side of this door took the grin off her face and made her madder than a wet hen in the rain.

You are a pervert! I knew it! How dare you go through my things like that without asking," yelled Liz as she barreled into the room and tired to wrest an article of clothing out of Sesshoumaru's hand, but he wasn't letting go and neither was she. Therefore, the inevitable happened to it; it ripped with a mighty tearing sound and sent Liz sprawling back on her butt from the sudden release. Silence reigned throughout the room. Jaken was speechless for once, and so was Sesshoumaru; he just didn't know how to handle a situation that he found himself in. Regaining his composure swiftly, Sesshoumaru looked at Liz with murder in his eyes. "Wench you are trying my patience", he growled.

Still rubbing her abused backside Liz scooted closer to him and started to pick up the scattered items that were spilling from the backpacks opening. "What do you think you are doing going through my stuff like this? Haven't you heard of privacy back here in the boonies? Good grief! Just look what you ve done!" Muttering softly Liz gets up and starts to pick up the clothes and as she is doing so, she notices something strange about them. Some interesting articles included lacy underwear, a teddy in black, so on and so forth. "Good grief," she says to herself, "This isn't my backpack! This isn't mine; it belongs to Susan! What in the hell was she thinking bringing this stuff with her! Wait, I m talking about Susan here, not me. I should have expected that of her. And that red lace must have been her other one, she's going to be pissed when she finds out!"

Sesshoumaru heard everything but understood none of it. What was a teddy? In addition, what is lacy underwear? Clearing his throat imperiously to remind her of where she was, he brought her attention back where it should have been, namely on him. "Woman, what are those things you just mentioned?"

"What these," she asked as she held up her friends underwear. "Well, these are panties or I call them underwear. T the other is a very fancy piece of lingerie not meant to wear for very long. Why?"

Ignoring her, he in turn questioned her for well over an hour wanting to know what every little thing was and why it worked that way. It was a boring afternoon for Liz to say the least. Not to mention it was the most frustrating afternoon as well for her as well. That little toad Jaken wanted, no had to know, what the little white tubes were for, not that she would have told him in the first place, but he persisted and finally Sesshoumaru just tossed him out the window again, earning a soft, quiet laugh and a smile of gratitude from Liz. However, during the questions and answers, she did learn some interesting facts about him. Such as, he has a younger named Inuyasha, who was as evil as they come according to her host. In addition to that, he and an evil woman stole his father s sword, a sword that was a very important heirloom to him. She felt sorry for him. It s sad to know that a brother would steal from the other.

My father left me that sword but Inuyasha stole it from me when it was found at my father s gravesite, said Sesshoumaru in his usual quiet voice laced with hate for his thieving brother . Looking over at the girl Sesshoumaru caught the face she made as he talked casually as his brother. Apparently, she hated anyone that would steal from another if the look on her face was anything to go on. Moreover, he had a feeling that if he kept that impression up about his brother he ll have her eating out of the palm of his hand in no time flat. With that, he continued in that vein for another half hour. He soon got bored though at looking at the unusual objects that came from the backpack.

I was wondering something Sir, asked Liz when the flow of questions died, Can I have my stuff back?

"No. Did you not just say that this stuff did not belong to you?"

"Well, yes but -

"Then they will stay with me. Until I allow you to leave. When you meet up with Jaken again, tell him to come back to my room, we have things to discuss." With that, he dismissed her. Grumbling she did as she was asked knowing that she got off lucky considering that she tackled him earlier and could have gotten into big trouble by doing so, but didn't. As she was turning to the door, she was shocked into stopping as he said, "Make sure Bokurou takes you and the child to the dining hall for the evening meal and that he gives you a fresh kimono, the one you wear looks hideous on you."

Liz looked at him strangely but nodded her head slowly and left the room quietly. When she left the room, Sesshoumaru got up off the floor, took the pack with him, and put it in his wardrobe. He was confident that he would be able to manipulate her into believing everything he said today about his stinking brother. Now, all he needed time. An evil smirk was on his lips as he took up his correspondence again and never thought about the human again.

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. Life here has been hectic with finals drawing ever nearer, looming ever closer. Good news is that Chapter 5 should be up shortly after this. This chapter was originally MUCH longer than this. Then I decided that it was excessively long and not enough content was in it to help with suspense and to make any sense at all. Therefore, I had to chop it up, cut, and paste it back together. Luckily, that didn't take long. And for those who might doubt that there is such a thing as a solid black koi and that is how you really spell it. Here is the link I used to make sure I was right and not trying to pull the wool over your collective eyes:

.net/catalog_pages/goldfish_and_koi/koi_#top2

It will take you directly to the page I used as a reference. Anyhoo I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. And remember Chapter 5 is right behind this ( assuming things go well this week! ) *^_^*

Misato-Katsuragi2

PS. I apologize for the spaces in the words in the Dictionary, not my doing it did that happened on its own. 


	5. Liz’s Diary and Sesshoumaru’s Misery!

* I don't own any Inuyasha characters except for the ones I have made up, ( such as Liz, Susan, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea ) and taken from my own twisted and disturbed mind *   
  
A/N: Oh lookie! It's chapter 5! Yay! Anyhoo this one is going to be way different then the others. And it was the only way I could think of to give the story bit more interaction between the characters. I won't say more than that as it will spoil the chapter. Just read and enjoy.  
  
In addition, I want to thank AnimeFreaks13 for the most recent review, and don't worry Inuyasha and gang will make an appearance soon. After all…Umm…Maybe I shouldn't say anything more…Don't want to give it away! Oh, yeah! Please read and review!  
  
* pokes her fic *  
  
Hmmm…I never had anyone call my fic quirky before… But I like it! *^_^*  
  
Anyhoo…All diary entries have these around them like so -- *text*   
  
Chapter 5 – Liz's Diary and Sesshoumaru's Misery!  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
Liz was a bit confused as she left her hosts bedroom and went back to find her room, and more importantly something to do while she was here. There just had to be something to do! Then inspiration hit! She could keep a diary of sorts all she needed was paper and something to write with like a pen or something. She went looking for Lord Sesshoumaru again.  
  
~~~~ Five minutes and a sheaf of paper and pen later ~~~~  
  
"Now I have something to occupy me besides playing with Rin," said Liz as she sat down to write her first entry.  
  
*Entry 1: What rotten luck I have! First, I am lost and then attacked, and now I can't even leave this place unless I he says I can. Who does he think he is the King of Siam? He may be the most gorgeous guy to walk the face of the earth but nowadays nobody acts as he does. And his title? Nobody I know has a fancy title like that, except maybe the Royal Family in England and this sure as hell isn't England. And let's not get started on that strange little green man, he must have some sort of skin disease to look like that. Blech! I know what I saw the other day, (or is that night now, I forget) but that can't natural either making one's eyes glow red and all, that was just plain FREAKY! Well, I think I'll go find that little girl now. Staying in here is boring, at least with the child I can do things, and maybe later I'll go over this room. It's a bit dusty in here and the bedcovers haven't been made yet, and oy! There was a lot to be done to make this room livable if she was going to be staying here as long as Lord Sesshoumaru implied she would be.*   
  
Getting up from her spot on the windowsill Liz set her stuff down and did just what she planned on doing. She found Rin outside again this time covered in dirt from playing in between of the flowers and making dirt mounds, this prompted a visit back to her room for towels and something for the girl to wear. Unfortunately, there wasn't and Liz had to make use of a length of linen to wrap the girl in while her small kimono was taken away to be cleaned.  
  
The rest of Liz's day went smoothly and by the time, she was ready to write again, but she was tired from following Rin around all day and trying to make sure that she didn't get into any trouble. That was a lesson of futility as Liz soon found out. Liz pulled her Diary out once more.  
  
*Entry 2: Lord have mercy on me! I have never met a child with as much energy as Rin does! After her bath she went right back to playing in the dirt. All I could do was watch as she got dirt in places I thought was impossible. In addition, her second bath wasn't as tranquil as her first. She kept splashing me to the point where I decided to join her. It was funny meeting his Lordship in the hallway. I was coming down the hall and he was going in the opposite direction. I probably looked like a drowned rat with dirt smudges on my chin and forehead. I can't help but laugh at it. First, he scowled, and then asked, "What did you do to yourself?" As if I did something wrong, then I said back to him with sarcasm thick in my voice, "Well, I went swimming in my clothes and I am thinking of doing it again." He was about to berate me for doing such a thing when I said before he could speak, "Argh! I was giving Rin a bath and she kept splashing me so, now I am going to take a proper one." Moreover, before he said anything again, I left him standing there.  
  
I don't know what he did afterwards, as I didn't see him again until supper. That was a fun event. He just sat there sipping some sake by the smell of it while Rin and I devoured all the food we could stuff in our mouths. It wasn't my fault! She ran me ragged! I haven't played like that in ages. By the time we were done, all that was left was bits and pieces of the many dishes that were set out. He probably thought we were pigs if the look on his face was any indication. I swear he acts as if he hates having Rin and I around, I just don't get it. Oh, well, maybe I'll find out more about him as I stay here, but now its time to go to bed, Rin and I have another full day ahead of us. I plan to ask for Susan's backpack so I can get a few items out of it. I need my normal clothes if I am going to survive staying here. Later Diary.*  
  
Liz put the diary away and got undressed and went to her wardrobe hoping there was something for her to wear, she wasn't about to sleep in the nude again. It was an okay experience but should she have anymore unexpected company in the morning she will at least be decently covered.   
  
After doing a bit of searching (for someone had placed many lovely outfits in the wardrobe while she was away at dinner) Liz found something that looked like it was a miniature kimono and hesitantly put it on. It was a near perfect fit, if a bit tight across her breasts.  
  
"Oh, well, nothing is perfect I guess," said Liz as she yawned and crawled back under her covers for the night.  
  
The next few days were uninteresting. She never got her friend's backpack from "Mr. You can't have that because it's not yours". Liz had stuck her tongue out at him behind his back for that one. Moreover, when she realized what she was doing she decided that she was spending too much time around Rin. It also prompted her to sneak into his room and get something things out. That was a big mistake; she got caught. That wasn't pretty, but it made for a good entry in her diary.  
  
*Entry 10: Oh! I hate him! I really do! "Mr. High and Mighty" won't even let me have a few necessary clothes items! I can't go without underwear for another day! It's too weird! Not to mention I get these weird drafts every now and then. Well, there is always tomorrow if I can leave my room. And that's another thing. He told me that I wasn't allowed out of my room as if I was a little child. Now, granted I did sneak into his room while he was gone and got caught doing it, but I'm not a child for Christmas sake! Ooohh! I wish I were home right now! This is all Susan's fault! If not for her, I would be at work right now assembling car parts and keeping my apartment clean! I bet she's over there right now making a huge mess! What I am going to do? I hope I'm making that butthead miserable…I really do…*  
  
On the other side of the palace Sesshoumaru was pacing his room furiously and contemplating throwing Jaken off the roof for a second time that evening since the first one didn't kill him, much to his great dismay. It was that wench! She was making life miserable for him! How much longer will it take to get her to trust him completely? He hoped it wasn't too long. He didn't think he could stand to be around her much longer, his patience was slipping fast. Sitting down in his chair behind his desk, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. He hoped the next day was better. If it wasn't then he didn't think he could control what he would do to the infuriating wench.  
  
The next day went by fine that was until he found out that the woman and child were no longer on the immediate grounds. He distinctly remembers telling Elizabeth not to leave her room for sneaking into his. Gathering a few retainers and Jaken, Sesshoumaru gave everyone a place to check and as soon as they dispersed, he said to Jaken, "Jaken, you remain here in case they come back and make sure that red-headed trouble maker is waiting in my room when I return."  
  
"Yes milord, whatever you say," said the imp eagerly.   
  
With that, Sesshoumaru took off on his cloud, taking the search by air instead of by land. He was in the air not 30 minutes when two distinct scents reached him thanks to the blowing wind. Following the scents he found that they were two miles in the southeast portion of the woods where there was a deep stream cutting across his property. Spotting them, as he started his descent he was relieved ( and angered ) that he found them. However, anger has a way of getting to the most placid of demons, even him.  
  
Liz was laying on her back on the grassy banks of the stream when a large shadow loomed over her and not bothering to open her eyes to see who it belonged to said a bit groggily, "Rin, can ya please move? You're blocking my sun, hon."  
  
"…"  
  
After a minute with no change, Liz finally opened her eyes, and immediately wished she hadn't. There was Sesshoumaru, hands on hips, and a deep scowl marred his normally expressionless face. "Oh, shit," murmured Liz, before Sesshoumaru bent down, grabbed her bare arm, and yanked her to her feet unceremoniously.   
  
"What in THE SEVEN HELLS are you doing here, woman, I thought I had confined you to your room," grated Sesshoumaru through his now bared teeth.  
  
"Umm, well, I, uh, wanted to go swimming," said Liz timidly while trying to twist her arm out of his hold discreetly. It wasn't working as he just clamped down harder on it and drew a bit of blood with his claws. He however didn't notice that he drew any blood as her answer just made him angrier at her continued disobedience; it was obvious that she needed a lesson in obedience. One, he was sure he was going to enjoy thoroughly. He smiled grimly at that pleasant thought.  
  
Liz was watching him the entire time, and didn't like that smile one bit, it was full of retribution for not obeying him. *I'm in for it now, I just know it,* she thought and mentally groaned aloud in her mind.  
  
"Oh, and least I forget, don't ever wear such scanty clothing while wandering around my land, as it is bound to get you in more trouble," said Sesshoumaru silkily while stressing the last two words letting her know that being caught outside was the least of her worries.  
  
Liz glanced down at her attire and was puzzled, there was nothing wrong with her clothes, granted she had to make them on the spot, but otherwise there wasn't a thing wrong with them. Her top was a length of semi-thick linen bound six or seven times around her chest to about mid torso, and was a dark maroon-like red and tied securely at the back with two knots. In addition, her "shorts" were a pair of cropped hakama's about mid-thigh high with the sides hastily stitched up so it wouldn't show her hips and anything else that might peek out due to her lack of undergarments. She looked back up at him with confusion evident in her eyes.  
  
He sighed and nearly rubbed his forehead as if he had a pain there, "Young ladies do not go about dressed thus. If it were anyone else that found you, let's just say that your fate would be different. Luckily, for you it was I, and not anyone else."  
  
"Oh, why is that," asked Liz wide-eyed, she still really didn't understand what he was saying to her.  
  
"Because," he said silkily while dragging her closer to him, bringing her bound chest flat against him, "Human females disgust me." With that, he gave her a little shove away from him making her lose her footing and thus making her fall on her bottom. By this time, Rin was standing on the bank of the stream in a similar outfit to Liz, only in black. Sesshoumaru isn't too thrilled, if the fierce frown on his face is anything to go by.  
  
With deadly calm he spoke to Liz again, "What is she doing wearing the same thing you are woman?"  
  
"I told you, we went swimming in the stream, how else can we, naked?" asked Liz while still rubbing her sore and abused bottom vigorously.  
  
"Yes," came the prompt answer, "or not at all. And I prefer not at all."  
  
"Whatever," muttered Liz as she climbed back to her feet and went to stand by Rin. When she got there, she took the girl by the hand and brought her back to where Sesshoumaru was standing. "I suppose you are here to take us back?"  
  
With a slight nod, he grabbed her by the same arm as before and without another word, his cloud re-appeared and went back to the palace.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Whew! I think I'll stop there and make you wait to find out what Sesshoumaru has in store for our trouble making time-traveler! Aren't I a meanie? *^_^* Anyhoo I hope you enjoyed reading this...I know I enjoyed writing this. Also I would like to apologize for not getting this up after Thanksgiving as promised. A lot of things went wrong, and then I re-wrote/edited chapters 1-4, and that took a long time for me to do. Anyhoo...I have also decided on when Inuyasha and gang are going to appear...I think I'll make you all wait 2 or more chapters. *^_^*  
  
BTW, before I forget, Liz's Diary entries may make an appearance from now on from time to time just to make things more interesting...Later! 


	6. Liz's Punishment Begins!

_I don't own any Inuyasha characters except for the ones I have made up, ( such as Liz, Susan, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea ) and taken from my own twisted and disturbed mind_   
  
Dictionary  
--------------  
Ikeike – bitch  
Jajauma - unmanageable woman, shrew, bitch (also means "restive horse", but you can guess I'm not using that!)  
Korcs – bastard, misbegotten, cur, mongrel ( Hungarian )  
Sayuri - lily ( Japanese )  
--------------  
  
**A/N:** Just some commentary for starters…  
  
**To my Aff.net readers:** Hmmm, cute? Well, I wasn't exactly aiming for cute, but I can live with it, but I soon hope to suck the cuteness right out of it…At least I hope I can suck it out…O.o! That sounded a bit bawdy!   
  
**To my FF.net readers:** I hope that so far you have enjoyed this story so far. I know I have enjoyed writing this; my only sadness is that not many of you have reviewed it after reading it. That is ok; I just hope that you continue to come back for more.  
  
Anyhoo! On with the story I say!  
  
Chapter 6 – Liz's Punishment Begins!  
  
----------------------------  
  
As they ascended on the cloud, Liz leaned as far as she could while Sesshoumaru kept a strong grip on her injured arm causing her to wince ever so slightly with her eyes. She didn't want him to know that he was hurting her. Nope, she'd rather die, rather than let the control freak next to her know anything. He'd probably blame her for getting hurt in the first place. However, there was one important thing that had her fullest attention. It was the fact that they were flying through the air. She chalked it up to dreaming. _Yup_, thought Liz, _I'm dreaming all right. I'm still in the forest and this whole experience has been one big nightmare. One never-ending nightmare, I'm not here at all. I'm still lying against that log asleep in fog as thick as peanut butter and when I finally wake up, I am going to strangle Susan with her own underwear. Then I'm going to go home and take a nice relaxing, soothing bubble bath and then, go to work. Yup, that is what is happening, one giant nightmare._   
  
However, when the cloud started to descend, she started to panic, that wind felt awfully real, not to mention the feel of the child's hand and the man's standing next to her, holding her in a punishing grip that was sure to leave an ugly bruise as well as the little cuts on her arms, she moved restlessly.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl next to him. He could smell the panic rolling off her in waves, he quirked an eyebrow and readjusted his grip on her arm and that is when he felt the slick feeling of blood in his hand. He looked at her again. This time he caught her eyes flinching as he adjusted his grip again and looked down at her arm, it was then he noticed just how tight he was holding her, as if he didn't want to let go. He let go fast.  
  
She sighed gratefully when he let go. Her arm was throbbing as it is. Shaking it again Liz gave attention the rapidly approaching ground in the palaces courtyard where twenty of the ugliest things she has ever seen, she shuddered as she saw one hack up a wad of phlegm and spat it out on the ground. It was gross.  
  
As soon as they landed Liz was about to make a quick escape to Rin's room we a cool voice stopped her.  
  
"Do not try to run woman. You have disobeyed an order. You will follow me." With that, the tall lord swept by an irate Liz and a confused Rin. Liz, however, turned in the other direction intent on putting Rin in her room before going before the "firing squad". She made it about three feet before a tall figure blocked her way with a scowl on his face. _Well, well, Mr. Iceberg does have emotions,_ was Liz's fleeting thought before she was dragged across the courtyard with Rin in tow, however before they went much farther Liz looked down at the small girl and said as she released her hand, "Go back to your room sweetie, I'll be there later, ok?" Moreover, that was all she could get out before she disappeared inside the French styled glass doors. They shut with an ominous click.   
  
---- Just inside the double doors ----  
  
He was silent as he walked to his room dragging the infuriating female behind him, he could hear her gasping for breath, but he didn't slow down one bit, he just kept on walking until he reached his room and by that time Liz was more than just gasping for breath, she was panting.   
  
Opening the door, he roughly shoved her inside before him and as he stepped into the room swiftly shut the door closed behind him. They stared at each other. Liz rubbed her arm where he held it but never broke her gaze from him and he likewise didn't just to show her he would never back down the challenge in her gaze. He spoke first into the pregnant silence between them.  
  
"You, wench, are in trouble. You disobeyed me several times, challenging my authority over you and this household. And for that, you will be punished most severely," he said in a low voice with barely suppressed anger. She was able to do what most humans and demons ( excluding his half-brother, for he did that every time he saw the hanyou ) couldn't do, and that was to make him angry beyond reason. He was dangerously close to that edge.  
  
Outrage was written all over the redheads face as he made his little speech, but before she could speak, he continued.  
  
"So, therefore, you will no longer be kept as a guest, but as a servant. Yes, that would be a most fitting punishment for someone who constantly disobeys her betters. From now on you will be working with the housekeeping servants and three nights a week, until I let you go, you will help out in the kitchen and serving the meals to Rin." With that pronouncement, he moved to toss her to the servant waiting outside the door, but she stopped him as she came to stand toe-to-toe to him.  
  
"Where in the hell do you get off treating me like this," asked Liz with open hostility.  
  
"I-," he opened his mouth to retort but didn't get to finish as Liz butted in.  
  
"I am a guest in your home. A guest, no matter who the hell they are, are supposed to be treated with courtesy. You have been nothing but rude and demanding. I couldn't care less what you don't like about me. I will leave when I want." By the time she was done, she was poking him in the chest with every other word with him growing even angrier by the second.  
  
_Who does this ningen think she is,_ thought an outraged Lord of the Western Lands. The air in the room was still, nothing moved. It was if the very air in the room was afraid to move less it incur the wrath of the demon lord. "Ikeike," he hissed venomously before grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her against him not caring that he was hurting her with the large metal spikes that were on his armor. He was just very, very angry that she dare talk to him in such a manner and was poking him in the chest as she spoke. In a chillingly angry voice as he continued, "Do not ever speak to me in such a manner jajauma! I am Lord here, and my word is law. If I so wanted, woman, I would order your head brought to me on a silver platter, if I so desired. I am being very generous to let you live, ningen." He roughly shoved her away making her lose her balance once again and with emotionless eyes watched, as she couldn't decide what to rub, her rear or her arm again.  
  
"Korcs," she hissed under her breath, as she stood up on slightly wobbly legs while clutching her right arm again, which was starting to bleed from all the abrupt movement. She winced and clenched her hand into a fist._( A/N: I know I didn't say which arm in chapter 4 was bleeding, so I am remedying that now )_  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the obvious curse, but didn't say anything. He did however, dragged her over to him once again, this time inspecting the wounds. They were not that deep, so he didn't worry about it much; he pushed her arm away and turned back to open the door to his room when he sensed her moving around behind him. "What are you looking for, woman?"  
  
"My friends backpack, I need some things out of there to take care of these wounds, Sir," she said while turning in the same spot trying to look for her pack while remaining in the same spot. She wasn't going to give him another excuse to rail at her.  
  
"You do not need anything from it, you will be fine, just wrapping clean linen around it to stem the flow of blood and keep the wounds themselves clean." He never once looked back at her as he opened the door and motioned to whoever was out there and ignored the stomping foot behind him. He smirked. He spoke quickly and silently, and when was done, he turned back towards Liz and with an imperious flick of his hand summoned her over to the doorway making sure to leave room between him and her, he was glad Rin wasn't anything like this woman. He had enough to take care of in his household without the aggravation of instructing her on how to behave properly.   
  
Sighing and trying not to roll her eyes, Liz walked past him without getting close, she was angry enough to spit nails and she wanted to stay as far away as possible so she wouldn't be tempted to do something stupid like say, slap that arrogant look off his face. She was very tempted to say the least. Moving past him she never looked back as the servant lead her away. She didn't cower, cringe, or hang her head in shame because as far as she was concerned she didn't do anything wrong. Clutching her arm as she rounded the corner, she vowed one way or another that she was going to leave this hellish place.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the woman walked down the corridor they just came down twenty minutes before. Either cringing, or cowering nor walking with her head lowered in shame, as she should have Sesshoumaru reluctantly admired her spirit. It was the kind pride he only saw in his own kind, that of demons, and more specifically, inu demons. _Such a waste,_ thought Sesshoumaru briefly as he effectively pushed all thoughts of the troublesome woman behind him.  
  
---- Other side of the palace ----  
  
"I HAVE TO WHAT?" shouted Liz at the top of her lungs while staring incredulously at the young demoness who was standing in front of her wearing an expressionless face. _Like master like servant,_ thought Liz briefly.  
  
The demoness that was escorting her to the servant's quarters was of average height and wearing a beige obi with a slightly darker brown outer linen robe and a white under shirt. On her dainty feet are hand weaved sandals of somewhat good quality. The woman's long black hair was tied neatly back in a low ponytail tied off with a scrap of white cloth. Looking the girl over once again, Liz deducted by the color scheme that is what servants wore and what she would be wearing as well until her punishment had ended.  
  
"You have to wear what I am wearing," said the female with a bland smile.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, right," groaned Liz as if in agony, which by her point of view she was, or more specifically, Hell.   
  
Again, the servant shook her head in the negative, indicating that she wasn't kidding in the least.  
  
"Well, at least this outfit is more bearable than the ones that were in my wardrobe. Someone must be color blind or something," said Liz resignedly as she once again started in the direction of the servants' wing.  
  
It was a long and twisting route with many changes in directions so Liz had long ago stopped counting how many lefts and rights she had to take and where to take them and started to look over her surroundings. She was always able to remember a route better by landmarks, rather than by actual directions. She was looking around when suddenly an unusually large portrait came into view.  
  
The portrait stood six inches from the baseboard to the frame and from the top part of the frame there was another six-inch gap to the ceiling's woodwork on a wall that was at least ten feet in height. Making the painting itself nine and half feet high by three feet wide. Moreover, all it showed was the person's upper chest area, shoulders and the head. The man appeared dressed in battle armor judging by the spikes on the shoulders and the tough looking breastplate.  
  
The man in it looked just like Lord Sesshoumaru, but Liz could tell the man in the painting wasn't the irate man she just left. It was of an older man by the looks of him, not to mention the man in the portrait's facial expression was a lot more welcoming than that of the man she just left. He also had similar markings on his cheeks but they appeared jagged as opposed to the smooth lines of Lord Sesshoumaru's cheek markings. The only thing she couldn't tell was if he had a crescent moon on his forehead as the man's bangs hid them from her view. She turned to the servant who stopped to look for her charge.   
  
"Who is this man," asked Liz as she continued to stare at the large portrait.  
  
"That is Lord Sesshoumaru's father, Lord Inutaisho; he passed away almost a century ago." Sayuri said rather impatiently while restlessly shifting from foot to foot.  
  
With that, Liz and the quiet servant girl finally made their way to the far end corner of the palace. The palace was huge ( and thankfully one story ) but they had to take the back way to it, which made the trip over to the other side a lot longer. Turning one last corner, they came to the dormitory where the single females slept four to a room. Liz was a bit shocked as she recounted all the rooms mentally. _One, two, three...six, seven...ten!_ counted a Liz wide-eyed as she turned to the girl next to her and asked with surprise lacing her voice, "Surely not all of these are occupied! There are ten rooms!"  
  
Sayuri blinked a time or two before answering mildly, "Yes, all rooms are occupied and there are almost twice as many rooms for the single males."  
  
Liz could have sworn her eyes bugged a bit before she hastily collected herself and tried to remember, where she was and with whom she was talking. She didn't want anything bad to get back to him and it making her punishment longer, therefore making her stay here longer than necessary. So Liz said nothing as the two women walked into the room and over to a bed where Liz was to sleep.  
  
"Wait! Before you go, what is your name? That way I can thank you for showing me the way here, I just hope that I am able to find my way back here on my own," said Liz in a rush, feeling nervous at being in such a strange room. That and the fact that she was once again stuck in a dorm type room as if she was back at the orphanage once again.  
  
The demoness stopped in surprise and turned back toward the redhead. "Sayuri, my name is Sayuri." With that, the woman scurried out of the room to attend the rest of her duties leaving the stranger in the room staring at the door in which she disappeared.  
  
Liz sat down finally after five minutes on the futon mattress after she realized that Sayuri wasn't coming back anytime soon. She glanced at the wounds on her upper arm and winced. They weren't bleeding anymore but the dried blood around the wound made the cuts look worse than they were. Standing back up, Liz went to the only wardrobe in the room and discovered several stacks of clothing and various other things such as towels and thin linen cloths. Taking one of the thin linens, she shut the wardrobe and searched for a basin and a carafe of cool water so she could clean her wounds and hope that an infection doesn't set in.   
  
_If only I could get to Susan's backpack, then it won't be a question of might be,_ thought Liz as she cleaned the dry blood up from around the wounds. When she was finished with that, she stared in amazement at them. Each of the four wounds was in a neat straight line and each deep enough that the possibility of infection was great. Grimacing she walked over to the wardrobe to see if there was anything in there that would bind the wounds shut, such as scrap cloth and the like, but after searching the wardrobe she concluded that there wasn't.  
  
"Damn," she whispered to herself as she contemplated ripping a few of the linen cloths but decided against it since she didn't know if she would get into trouble or not. She knelt in front of the open wardrobe as she thought of what to do. So after debating ( and much praying ) left the marks uncovered and looked for a place to discard her impromptu swim outfit so she could change into something less revealing. Sighing she stood back up and picked up one of each item and a pair of the sandals and returned to her futon after a quick stop to the door to close it so no one was tempted to peek in on her.  
  
Sighing heavily again, she shook out the underclothing that she had really no idea how to put on but did anyway. One item look like to be a small loincloth, it was just big enough to cover the essentials and looked like a thong in the back. She looked for a bra of sorts, gave up, just took a length of cloth from the swim outfit, and made it into one she refused to go around bouncing with bouncing boobs. Therefore, she took less than half of that cloth and re-wound it around herself. However before she did so, Liz once again tried to see it, the one thing that she did that was her own mark of shame. Thankfully, though she never could see it no matter how hard she twisted her head around. The only time she ever got a glimpse of it. Grimacing she wound the cloth around her chest to keep everything tied down a bit and as she did that, she thought back on how she acquired her "mark of shame".  
  
---- Flashback 2 years ago ----  
  
The room was a bit smoky as two beyond inebriated teens stumbled through the door of a reputable tattoo parlor two counties over from where they lived one Friday night. After all, the town's goody-goody didn't want it spread around that she was drunker than a skunk on Tuesday and was about to get a tattoo without consent from her legal guardian at the orphanage. However, as far as the woman that was going to do it was concerned the note she was handed was as legit as the money Liz and Susan handed over to pay for the small colored tattoo. Giggling drunkenly Liz followed the skinny leather clad woman and after being told, to lay face down on the massage table that been wheeled out for such tattoos.   
  
After Liz lay down, the woman proceeded to open her clean set of tattoo needles and asked Liz in a hoarse voice that came after nearly thirty years of non-stop smoking, to pull up her shirt and to undo the bra strap in the back. This way she could begin her work. First the woman started by cleaning the area of skin that was going to be tattooed. When that had been finished, she then began the long process of plying her trade on the redhead's smooth back in between the shoulder blades. Luckily, the amount of alcohol she consumed numbed the pain to a bearable level and stayed that way through the entire process.  
  
It was only until the next morning, which was thankfully a Saturday, did come the realization of what she and Susan had did. One was that, she and Susan had just spent the night with a couple of friends and that they had gotten her drunk beyond all reason, if the hangover she had now was any indication, and that she had a nagging pain in between her shoulder blades. She had gotten up and literally stumbled to the bathroom where she got very sick, after that she decided to see if she could find the source of that pain. So then, looking into the mirror that stretched over the two sinks in their friends nicely appointed bathroom she twisted left, right, and back again, but still unable to see what was there. Sighing heavily, she was about to give up when she spotted a large hand mirror, and positioning it to where she thought she felt the pain and nearly screamed the house down and dropped and shattered the mirror when she found what she was looking for.  
  
There, sitting innocently in the middle of her back was a tiny, brightly colored Chinese dragon breathing fire. The dragon was wrapped around a sword that was about the length of a ballpoint pen, and from that sword were rays of light, as if it were driving back something with its brilliance. The dragon itself was in itself something to marvel. The dragon was slender to the point of almost being emaciated, the scales were of a shimmering blue/green with a hint of gold, and the under belly a silver/grey. The talons were barely discernable and as a result were black, but they were splayed as if ready to attack at any moment. Moreover, were most Chinese dragon's, this ones thin moustache flowed and curled away from the body and it was nearly as long as the dragon was. Its mouth was open and with the eyes shut as it breathed its deadly breath on its unseen foes. The fire was inked with bright reds, orange, yellows, and was blended to make it seem like it was real and would burn you should you dare touch it.  
  
After running out of the bathroom she had thrown a fit, wouldn't speak to either friend for a week after the incident, and made sure it was covered up and that her guardians at the home never saw that tattoo. However, that didn't last very long and was found out later on when the woman that ran the place with her husband found it on her and made her explain how it got there.  
  
From then on, she called it her mark of shame.  
  
---- End Flashback ----  
  
Shaking her head violently to clear it of unpleasant memories, Liz continued dressing and wondered what she was going to do for the rest of the day since no one told her if she was supposed to be doing something.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I want to apologize for the super long wait! But my beta reader said things looked good. ( I wonder how long it took just to do that! I could strangle him! ) And sorry for the awkward ending, consider it a cliffy! I hope you are all looking forward to chapter 7! I am having so much fun writing this! Oh, and _please, PLEASE REVIEW_! I would love to hear your thoughts on this story. Well, until chapter 7 folks!   
  
Misato-Katsuragi/SilverFox 


	7. A Fight and Dinner is Served

I don't own any Inuyasha characters except for the ones I have made up,( such as Liz, Susan, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea ) and taken from my own twisted and disturbed mind 

A/N: Wow! I never thought I'd get to chapter 7 of any of my stories and yet, here it is-Chapter 7! Lets all do a dance! Wooo-hoooo!! Plus don't leave without reviewing, how am I supposed to know what you like and don't like if you don't review?

does a victory dance around the room, trips and falls flat on face

O.o! sniffles and starts to cry ;;

My kneeee!!!!!! sniffles Anyhoo, on with the story! ;;

Warnings: A bit of lime in this chapter at the end. Nothing major-yet!

Vocabulary List:  
Togaru - To be sour

Chapter 7 - A Fight and Dinner is Served

--------------------

Liz was still sitting in her new room when Sayuri returned to the room with another servant girl who was a lot younger looking that her, but obviously a demon as well judging by the ears that were poking out of the white head scarf she was wearing.

"This is Yuki; she will be taking you to the kitchens where you are to start working, also Lord Sesshoumaru as ordered that you serve the table this night. So make sure you are clean, ningen," with that Sayuri left them to attend her own duties elsewhere.

Liz smiled pleasantly at the girl before her, but was snubbed as the girl turned away with swish of her loose jet-black hair and a curt, "Follow me ningen. Moreover, don't dally! I haven't the time to stop and find you if you can't keep up."

Liz was shocked, what had she done to warrant such a reception? Moreover, what was with this "ningen" crap? She was about to ask about that when the girl took off at a brisk pace that had Liz practically running to stay with the girl. It was a good thing that Liz kept herself in shape after leaving high school or else she'd be huffing and puffing in the effort of keeping up.

However, they did make it to the kitchens just as the huge chef holding what looked to be a small war axe ( but was in actuality a cleaver made to fit his immense proportions ) was starting the evening meal. Liz backed up a step or two when he turned her way and grinned revealing a mouthful of sharp white fang-like teeth. Liz wanted to turn and run but she caught the small smirk on Yuki's face out of the corner of her eye. Hmm, so she wants to see me squirm huh, thought Liz grimly. Stepping forward Liz plastered on a bright false smile and walked up to the knife wielding chef and said in a chipper voice, "My name is Liz and I was sent here to help." She even batted her eyelashes impishly, causing the huge chef to let out a rumbling chuckle. He obviously knew what Yuki was up to and was laughing at her failure.

"Good, good! You must be the scrawny ningen Lord Sesshoumaru has sent here," said the large demon with a wide grin on his ugly face. He reaching out he ruffled Liz's hair roughly in a familiar manner and told her with a laugh in his voice to get to work cleaning dishes.

Liz wasn't sure what to make of the large demon ( but it was refreshing not to be taunted for once ); he was a lot nicer than the lord of the palace was and a lot nicer than the female demons she was going to be bunking with for an undetermined amount of time. What she still didn't understand is why everyone called her 'ningen'. From the way it sounds, it wasn't very complimentary, and she vowed to find out what it meant.

As the hours passed by uneventfully and got closer to the dinner hour, Liz discovered not everyone disliked her; the kitchen staff was quite friendly in fact, as most of them have had some sort of past dealings with human vendors in a local village. However, her suspicion about what ningen meant proved true, it wasn't very complimentary to be constantly called that, and was embarrassed somewhat that she didn't notice what it meant herself, just by the way it was being said towards her.

"But at least the chef stopped calling me that," she muttered as she continued to wash the seemingly endless supply of dirty cookware that was used in preparing the days final meal. Moreover, what a meal it was going to be judging by the delicious smells that wafted over to Liz as she stood there at what had to be a very primitive sink. In Liz's mind, it didn't even deserve that dubious title! It was little more than a leaky wooden trough about waist high with an iron water pump with a bucket dangling from that and a cake of harsh lye soap.

Pulling her hands out for the umpteenth time that day Liz looked at them and said with a weary sigh, "Good grief." Only to put her hands back in and continue with the seemingly never-ending chore of washing dishes. It was about two and a half hours later when she was allowed to leave to get ready for dinner. Walking back to the room she shared, Liz wondered what she was supposed to wear.

Reaching her room twenty minutes ( and several wrong turns later ), she entered the room to find Sayuri waiting for her impatiently with two other servants. All of them were dressed in kimonos a lot finer than their usual servant's garb. The cotton was weaved in such a manner it looked like silk and the colors of each kimono were in complementary shades to their owner's own unique coloring. It was then that Liz was aware of the many different colored kimonos still folded in separate pieces just awaiting assembly on her futon.

"Quickly, you must bathe and change clothes ningen, we don't have all night and your stench is overwhelming," said one of the other female demons waspishly. She was also dark haired like Sayuri, but unlike her reluctant tour guide this demon woman was sour faced and cross. The others nodded in agreement with the sour faced woman; they all scowled at the red haired intruder causing Liz to scowl back just as fiercely.

"Look, you wouldn't smell like a rose had you just come from the kitchen's either," said Liz crossly.

"Yeah but you're a ningen, and as such you would stink no matter what," spat the angry demoness while the others chuckled nastily behind their hands.

Liz sighed, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath to quell the urge to punch the sour faced rat demon in the nose. Opening her eyes, she pinned the demon with another scowl. "Look I may be a human but I have a name use it or I put my fist in your face, bitch."

There was a stunned silence. No one ever dared to say that to rat demon ( at least not to her face and in her presence ), everyone was generally afraid of her because as it was known throughout the palace that she fought viscously and dirty. However, there were those that got her pissed off anyway and they regretted dearly, as they usually wound up dead. As it was the demon was flushed a bright cherry red, and her face was screwed up in a horrible mask of fury. Growling she lunged for Liz and the fight was on.

"GO TOGARU! MAKE THAT HUMAN BITCH PAY," shouted a few of the other demons in the room as they cheered on their comrade.

"YEAH TOGARU, KICK HER ASS! SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS AROUND HERE!" shouted another. This general cheer was shouted from various mouths in the room. Thus garnering more on-lookers from adjoining rooms and more supporters for Togaru, which made the rat demon grin in malice, showing her lengthen front teeth as her face also began to change into more rat-like features.

Damn, I'm not home! This can't be happening! thought Liz in a panic as she tried to dodge an attack made by the enraged Togaru, but failed and tripped, and as a result was kicked in the solar plexuses and the air was knocked viciously from her lungs.

Liz was unable to dodge the first attack, and was left on the ground coughing and clutching her midsection, she stayed there for a while, but the rat demoness had other plans. Grabbing Liz by the hair Togaru hauled to Liz feet, as she taunted the still coughing and gasping red head, "Well pathetic ningen, have you had enough or do you want more of the same?"

Surprising everyone in the room, Liz wheezed out between gasps for air and said a bit shakily, "No you fucking bitch I'm not done!" With that, Liz drew back her right fist and smashed with all her strength into the bewhiskered muzzle of Togaru, and Togaru not expecting any retaliation let Liz go with a tiny shove as she clutched her nose.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! AHHHHHHH!!!" screamed the rat as she lunged at Liz claws bared and mouth drawn back in a freakish snarl revealing her jagged teeth. Liz was able to side step the enraged woman but only barely. However, as Togaru sailed by Liz tried to jam her knee into her midsection, but wound up missing badly.

"Ha! You missed you miserable excuse for a ningen. You want to try that again, Bitch?!" taunted Togaru as Liz missed and turned around to face the panting human who had also turned around as soon as she realized her back was to the brutal demoness.

Gritting her teeth Liz wanted badly to cradle her midsection as it was still burning with pain. Breathing deeply yet shallowly Liz growled through gritted teeth, "You damn straight you lousy excuse for a rat! I've seen rats prettier that you in my hometown's sewers! AND a lot better smelling!"

Everyone gasped at the human audacious manner. She was courting death by taunting Togaru whose face was screwed up in a mask of unbridled fury at Liz's insults.  
Letting out a screech of absolute fury and hatred, Togaru was about to run her claws through Liz's midsection, when Sayuri slammed the shoji door opened and yelled, "What in the seven fucking Hell's is going on! Dinner is to be served in a short while yet you are in here brawling like the lowest class of demons in the wilds! Well?!" demanded Sayuri when no immediate answer was forthcoming.

Togaru was about to speak up when Liz beat her to it and said in an icy calm voice, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. If I may be excused I will bath quickly and dress when I return." With that, Liz scooped up a towel and a bar of jasmine and orchid soap and went to the common bathing room at the end of the hall. However as she passed the now retransformed Togaru, the rat demon muttered darkly under breath, "This isn't over ningen. You will be sorry you ever born!"

10 minutes later

Liz stepped back into the room and made her way over to her futon and looking down saw that a kimono and appropriate garments were already chosen for her to wear and combs for her hair. The kimono was a lovely mix of blues and white. The very under robe was of light white cotton, and over that came another robe that was slightly larger and a sky blue with darker blue patches dotting the fabric almost like a cows spots but smaller in size. Finally over that was the largest robe that was a deep shade of blue. It was a blue so dark it nearly rivaled the night sky it was so dark in appearance. The sleeves on the forearms were long, when Liz left her arms to dangle at her sides the bottom of her sleeve's cuff reached her knees. However, when she folded her arms at her waist, with each hand in her large cuffs it reached only to the midsection of her upper thighs. On this outer robe were beautiful and intricate flower designs on the flowing sleeves and around the neckline in an asymmetrical pattern and on the hem starting just below the knees at mid shin. Her obi was no less impressive. In contrast to the dark blue of her outer robe, it was completely white, with the flower design done in the same color of the outer robe of her kimono.

Going to the door Liz slid it open and stuck her head out to see if Sayuri was around to help her put the obi on as she was having trouble. Spotting her at the end of the hallway, Liz walked up to her obi in hand along with its silken cord, and cleared her throat before bowing respectfully and said "Sayuri-san? I need help tying my sash on."

Turning in shock Sayuri whirled around to see the ningen dressed completely minus her obi, obiage and obijime which she yet to put on. Surprised at Liz's docile manner Sayuri complied while explaining quietly what each item was and what it was for and said when she was finished, "Go put your hair up girl, and be quick about it"  
Rushing back to her room Liz fought with her hair and put it into an appropriate updo for serving a dinner. She had twisted her hair in a French twist, securing it with the ivory combs given for her use and leaving a few wispy tendrils of hair to frame her face. Racing back out to meet Sayuri once again she caught up with the demoness and bowed once again and asked in voice peppered with wheezing as her ribs still were on fire with pain, "Sayuri-san, is this appropriate?"

Walking around Liz, Sayuri observed the unusual hairstyle and said in an aggrieved tone, "It will do for now until you learn how to style your hair appropriately ningen." Again, this was said without any real bite as Liz's manner was throwing her off. Coming to a decision, Sayuri asked what was going on.

"I was told by Master Li the proper way to address you as you are of a higher rank than I am. And that I am to address the lord of the palace as Sesshoumaru-sama," said Liz in a respectful tone of voice.

"Very wise girl, very wise to seek out how to address your betters," said Sayuri as she watched the girl clench her hands into tight fists at being thought of as low class. She has a temper this one. She is the polar opposite of Sesshoumaru-sama. Where he is reserved and shows not his temper when it is aroused, this girl lets her anger positively radiate from her in waves so strong, even a low class demon can sense them thought Sayuri with a mental smirk. It will be interesting watching these two interact. Indeed, it shall be

"Well, girl? Are you ready or are you going to stay there bowing to the wind," said the demoness as she moved away towards the kitchen to direct the serving of the meal.

Gritting her teeth Liz straightened to see Sayuri turning the corner already. Rushing as fast as she could in her restrictive clothing, Liz eventually caught up with quick-paced inu demon. "Sayuri-san? If I may be so bold to ask, if you are over the female servants, why were you were you wearing their uniform?"

Quirking an eyebrow at the question Sayuri continued walking and eventually answered with, "Just because I am of slightly elevated rank than you and the others don't mean I get special treatment. Remember that, Elizabeth"  
Surprised that Sayuri used her name and not the usual 'girl' or more importantly 'ningen', Liz smiled a bit and nodded. I guess she isn't so bad after all thought Liz as the two of them reached the kitchen and entered. Liz went to stand with the others, and saw what Sayuri meant about her hairstyle. The others had their hair in intricate looking buns with their ivory combs barely sitting in the hair in the front. Shrugging her shoulders mentally, Liz took her place at the end of the line and followed the girls as each handed a tray before leaving the kitchen door. Each tray was laden with food to bring out for the three main occupants to consume.

One tray had on it some sort of fish that was cut so thin it was translucent and layered like fish scales in a flower burst pattern with a radish that was cut into a flower shape as a centerpiece garnish with fresh sprigs of parsley lending its color. On another tray was of some type of rolls. Not bread rolls but one that appeared to be made of some dark green leaf with rice and fish in the middle, this tray had at least a dozen of these rolls. Still yet being laid out was a beef dish that smelled heavenly. In this dish, the beef was sliced thin and served in its own juices with fresh vegetables from the garden. Sliced carrots, bamboo shoots, miniature corncobs, water chestnuts, snow peas and onions enticed the diner into get a serving or two. The next two dishes were a noodle dish that Liz has seen in Japanese restaurants, but couldn't place a name to it, and a plain container of white rice. All that needed to bring out were the condiments and the sake for Jaken and Sesshoumaru and the tea for Rin.

As the noodle dish and rice was handed to, the two girls in front of her Liz realized she got stuck with the various condiments. Looking briefly at her try she didn't recognize any of them except the thick green pasty looking stuff, not to mention the spices distinctive scent wafted to her nose and to sting her eyes a bit. Wasabi thought Liz, well that seals it for me. I must be in the orient somewhere-Either that or someone is playing a sick joke on me still

Moving to stand by the other girls, who had formed two rows, and stood as still as statues in a museum, Liz stood next to one of Togaru's supporters. Hearing a slight snarl Liz just gritted her teeth and held her head higher, and refused to be drawn into a fight here where Lord High and Mighty was here.

5 minutes earlier

Sitting at the head of the low table, in his usual spot Sesshoumaru had to fight down the urge to get up and charge into the kitchen and see what was keeping Rin's and Jaken's dinner. The toads incessant whining and Rin's subsequent giggling at his growling at Jaken to be quiet or next time the toad was going to be fodder for Ah-Un. He didn't know why he was restless. It irritated the hell out of him. Moreover, if there was one thing that he didn't like, it was irritation. Jaken gave him enough that he didn't need more in his life.

Picking up the sounds of trays being gathered to be handed out to the serving girls he let out the breath he had been unknowingly holding as the redheaded woman finally came out last bearing the condiment tray. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and saw her hold her head up higher and clench her teeth and tightened her grip on her tiny tray.

He motioned for the meal to be served while watching Elizabeth closer. Narrowing his eyes a bit he studied her even closer. There was something amiss that his mind was telling him but was still too distracted to grasp fully, it irritated the hell out of him. This human had the power to distract him and he liked it not at all, he growled inaudibly.

One by one, the serving women moved close to offer their trays to Jaken and Rin but ignored him, as they knew he refused to eat disgusting human food. He preferred his meal a bit more...lively and...Fresh. Cooked food held no appeal to him. Therefore, as the women moved around silently offering their trays to the others, Sesshoumaru finally realized what was bothering him so much. There was the fresh scent of bruising and bit of dried blood wafting around the room. Moreover, it came from one in particular. Elizabeth.

A/N: Hey all! I want to thank everyone for waiting so patiently for this chapter. It was very hard to get out due to the 4-month writers block I endured. And I know I promised some lime action for this chapter but, unfortunately I think I stopped in a good place rather than force more into this chapter than I was able to put it. I think there comes a point in a chapter when you just can't see anymore in it, and I came to that point, however never fear cause what isn't in here will be in the next one and that I am working on now as we speak...

Reviewer thanks and replies:

**Crystal:** I'm glad you enjoyed it so far and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you at all! Come back for chapter 8! I'd love to have your thoughts and opinions in the future! So remember to come back and R&R!

**Emily:** chuckles To tell the truth I wasn't picking on anyone. Truth be told I picked that name out randomly from the swirling mass that is my brain. In fact, I never intended to keep that name, it was just supposed to be temporary. Nevertheless, it stuck, so I left it alone in the end. I hoped you liked what you read and I'd love to have your thoughts and opinions in the future! So remember to come back and R&R!

**GolumTR:** Umm...thanks for the compliment! I wasn't trying to draw off another genre to be honest though. I just had this incredible urge to write this story. So thanks for reviewing and I hope to see you review again. Later!

Again thanks to everyone ( even the ones that didn't get put up here! ) for R&R-ing! I'd like to know what you all think about it so far, so remember to use that review button! I love hearing from everyone! Oh and sorry for the lack of citrus. Its coming up in the next chapter which is nearing it conclusion. I promise, you won't be disappointed! ( You will find the heavily citrused version at just search for the story there, a much lighter flavored one will be here ).

Moreover, on one final note, I know I may have royally screwed up the description of the kimono. I'm still researching it myself, and my character coming from the West wouldn't know the different pieces. So, please don't flame me about that, I've already knocked myself unconscious ( repeatedly I might add ) trying to find a site where I can brush up on traditional modes of Japanese dress. If you can recommend a good site for the kimono, your help is much appreciated and welcome.

Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! This is my present from me to you for waiting so patiently.

Misato-Katsuragi/SilverFox


	8. Fireworks and the Hot Springs

  
I don't own any Inuyasha characters except for the ones I have made up,( such as Liz, Susan, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea ) and taken from my own twisted and disturbed mind

AN: Oh lookie! It's chapter 8! I can't believe that I have written this many so far. I know things are going slow but I promise things should pick up from here.

READ THE A/N: AT THE BOTTOM WHEN YOU ARE DONE! EXPLAINATIONS ABOUND!

Warnings: Graphic violence/language, burning flesh, nudity, OCC-ness and needles and thread.

Vocab List Japanese: aapaa - dumb woman jajauma - shrew, bitch oneesan - older sister bakemono - goblin onna - woman Aisu - ice okibi - blazing fire

Hungarian:  
szajha - bitch ( also trollop, moll, harlot, drab, whore, polecat [now you know why I choose this one! )  
anya- mother

Chapter 8 - Fireworks and A Night Trip To the Hot Springs

---------------------------------------

"Ningen," said Sesshoumaru with cool authority, "Come over here and explain something to me." When Liz reluctantly made her way over to Sesshoumaru the other servers snickered and started calling her various names under their breath. Liz couldn't hear what most said but Sesshoumaru and Jaken did and glared the women into an uneasy silence as Liz approached Sesshoumaru.

Bowing slightly Liz said in a cool emotionless voice that of which rivaled Sesshoumaru's at times "Yes my Lord? How may I serve you." The last of which was said in a choked voice, she hated saying that with a purple passion.

Mentally smirking at her resistance to him still he demanded in a similarly cool voice why she smelled like fresh bruises and dried blood.

The entire room hushed at that. The koto and wooden flute that was playing softly in the background stopped on a discordant note and all small talked among the servants ceased entirely.

Deciding to play ignorant Liz schooled her expression to be as blank as possible. Her fight with the sour-faced rat demon was her problem and her fight, she wasn't about to let anyone, not even this arrogant man in front of her can take away the satisfaction of pounding that rat-bitch into a bloody pulp one of these days.

"It is nothing Lord Sesshoumaru, I merely slipped in the bath, you know how clumsy us ningens are," said Liz with a slight bow.

"Do not lie to me bitch, for I can smell when you lie," said Sesshoumaru with an icy bite. "Tell me what happened or I will punish you farther than you already have been. Because the next time I punish you, you will pay with your life."

Trying to come to up with a quick response Liz fidgeted where she stood a bit, nibbling on her lip, but before she could say a word, he grabbed by her jaw and hissed,"Do not, lie aapaa, or I will kill you where you stand."

Liz scowled as best she could as he held her face immobile in his grasp and hissed back finally, "I was attacked by one of the women I share a room with. However, it is MY fight. I won't allow anyone to beat the shit out of her but me. I owe her some bruised ribs."

"Yo-you jajuma! Lord Sesshoumaru will have your tongue on a platter for such blatant disrespect," squawked the little toad demon indignantly.

However, Sesshoumaru wasn't upset, he was once again grudgingly admiring her guts at speaking thusly to him, it also gave him and idea. So, she wants to fight whoever did this to her, then she'll get her wish thought Sesshoumaru.

"You wish to, how you say, 'Beat the shit out of her'," he asked silkily.

"Hell yes," hissed Liz angrily as if Sesshoumaru was an imbecile.

Narrowing his eyes dangerously at her tone, he let her know she went a bit to far with her tone of voice. However, she refused to back down and did so by staring straight back into his own eyes without flinching. Humans are foolish indeed thought Sesshoumaru as he studied her determined face.

"Fine, if you wish to fight whomever it was that attacked you, then tell me which servant it was and you shall have a fair fight.Furthermore,Should you win the fight, I will lessen the punishment some," said Sesshoumaru abruptly as he turned to Sayuri."Have the four she sleeps with remain and clear the rest, then return for Rin and take her back to her room where she will remain the for the rest of the evening. If I smell her here I will take your skin off."

Standing there wide-eyed Sayuri could do nothing but nod stupidly and separated the women out leaving Liz and the remaining three the she shared a room with. Sayuri turned to gather Rin when she noticed the child hadn't finished her meal, but sat there in shock at the turn of events."Sesshoumaru-sama, the child isn't yet finished eating, may she be permitted to bring something back to her room," she asked timidly. She didn't want her Lord's wrath to come down upon her.

Nodding his consent he kept his eye on the women. Two looked terrified and the third looked triumphant. The red-haired woman looked slightly pleased at the turn of events. No,she looked as if she was read to leap down their throats at anytime and rip their guts and leave them to rot in the sun. This should prove to be interesting thought Sesshoumaru as he kept his total attention on the human, but in doing so he missed Togaru slipping an eating dagger into her kimono sleeve from a near by serving platter.

Sayuri left with a scared Rin and her tray of food. Speaking in a timid voice Rin asked,"Sayuri-san? Will oneesan be alright? She not in trouble again is she?" This was asked with great big puppy-dog eyes full of shimmering tears. Tears that threatened to fall should Sayuri say the wrong thing.

"No, your oneesan will be fine. She is a strong woman, Rin-chan. However, she may get a little bit hurt. Her pride was gravely wounded by Togaru, that sour-faced rat demon. She seeks to mend the rent in her honor," said Sayuri in comforting tone that eased Rin a fraction of a bit as one tear invonluntarely fell down her little cheek.Kami, let the strange girl live through her fight with Togaru thought Sayuri as she guided Rin to her room.

Back in the dining area

No sooner than Sayuri and Rin left the fight began. Togaru managed to land a rough left hook on Liz this sent her stumbling over to a small stand with a small Zen rock and sand garden on it. Blood trickled out of the corner of the re-heads mouth.

Wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono almost nonchalantly, Liz drawled contemptuously, "Is that all you have, szajha?"

Even though Togaru didn't understand what Liz had called her, she didn't like the ningen's tone of voice, and that alone told her it wasn't something that would normally be called to her face. Growling in frustration and rage Togaru lunged forward again, this time with claws bared and lips drawn back in a hideous snarl, but Liz was able to move out of the way in time to only get grazed and the sleeve of her beautiful kimono shredded. However Liz was grateful that it was her kimono that got damaged and not her arm, or she'd be in one hell of a pickle.

Damn bitch must have slipped a knife off a tray without anyone noticing, thought Liz as she had to dodge another one of Togaru's vicious attacks. And as the rat demon sailed by her with a third attack Liz tried to drive her knee into the other woman's stomach but had to once again stumble back as she got nicked again, this time on the forearm.Fair fight my ass, she thought as she barely managed to get out of the way again.

Getting tired of always dancing away from the hell borne rat demon, Liz took the offense, after dodging yet another attack, and leapt at Togaru with a balled up right fist. That punch found its mark in Togaru's right eye, effectively blinding her opponent temporarily and leaving the rat demon open for another strike. Liz took it with much glee and grabbing the demoness by the hair as she slammed Togaru's face into her right knee. The rat demon, slumped to the ground clutching her eye and solar plexus simultaneously.

Togaru groaned in pain from the assault to her face and abdomen. However, it just made her blood boil when she felt a trickle of blood come from her nose. She wiped it away and brought it in front of her left eye.

That, that damned wench made be bleed!I'll FUCKING KILL HER thought Togaru. She heard her opponent back off a little bit as if she heard the words spoken out loud. However, that wasn't the case. Liz had too much honor in striking an opponent while she was down. That was low in her book. Only cheats and cowards struck someone when they were already on the ground. There would be plenty of time for Liz to beat the fucking shit out of the rat demoness.

Nevertheless, Togaru remained on the floor still clutching her eye and stomach. Liz was tempted to see if Togaru was OK, but decided against doing so. It was a wise descion that she made as Togaru suddenly sprang to life again, this time her dagger in clutched in her right hand with the blade along her forearm and handle in her hand.

"I'll kill you, you ningen whore! No one draws my blood, least of all a filthy human like you," shouted the enraged woman as she ran with near lightning speed to where Liz was standing with her back to Togaru.

Liz again barely dodged the woman and as the material of the kimono made a sickening ripping sound as the dagger rent it over her ribs. However, she was not left unscathed. There was now a clean ten inch cut going from over the left rib cage and disappearing under her arm and ending just under her armpit. The cut wasn't deep and life threatening, it was more or less a flesh wound. In other words, just deep enough to draw blood and sting like the fires of Hell dwelled within.

Hissing in pain and anger at using a weapon when she herself still didn't have one, she clutched her wound briefly before growling and lunging for the knife in her adversary's hand. She missed and wound up with another nice cut going up her forearm again and ending at the elbow, this one was a bit deeper than the one on her ribs as there was no bones here to adequately deflect a blade, just soft muscle to sink into.

Clutching her newest wound Liz had to come up with something. She was loosing blood slowly but surely through the three cuts. Oh,there were not enough to kill her, but enough to create enough blood loss that she would eventually faint from if she wasn't careful. There has to be something that I can do thought Liz frantically as she dodged yet another attack, this time causing her to trip into that same stand with the Zen rock and sand garden. However, this time instead of merely tripping into it, Liz crashed mightily into it, causing both her and the stand to go crashing into the floor. Sand flew everywhere and landed on Liz creating a temporary fog which Togaru used to her advantage and kicked her downed foe.

"Just as I thought bitch! You are clumsy and stupid as well as ugly as the backside of a bakemono," crowed Togaru just as she made contact with Liz's solar plexus again. She grinned in triumph and she her Liz gasp and moan as the breath left her in an unexpected rush. Slight retching sounds could be heard.

Liz rolled over to her side gasping and clutching her middle trying desperately to see through the millions of stars that invaded her vision. She tried to get into a crawling position, but was brutally kicked again. This time Liz was actually retching a bit. And as the acid came up her hand bumped into a small solid object about the size of her own fist. Instinctively she clutched it in her right hand. When she was done with dry heaving Liz was able to analyze what she had in her hand.

The stone was worn smooth as if it was tumbled in a stream before it came to reside in the little Zen garden that she knocked down. I was about two inches around and three inches thick and was a pale gray in color. Liz clutched it again, and just as she was about to be kicked again, she moved out of the way of the vicious Togaru's reach, thwarting the rat demoness and gaining a few precious seconds before the next assault.

Groaning a bit from moving Liz staggered to her feet holding her ribs with her left and clutching the rock in her right. Liz looked like Hell warmed over. The cut to her lip was bleeding, her once immaculate kimono was in shreds, she was bleeding from wounds on her chest and and arms. She was fucking pissed, it was written all over her face. The two remaining servants were surprised and whispered amongst themselves at the will of the red-headed human.

Even Sesshoumaru looked on in surprise as Liz had staggered to her feet. After such an assault he assumed that she wouldn't be getting up again. It seemed he underestimated the human after all. She was as tenacious as a bitch with a brood of pups to protect. The thought surprisingly turned him on and he grew slightly hard as a mental picture of her with a pup at her breast flashed through his mind. He scowled and with a mental shake of his head wiped it away.

"You fucking shzajha. I don't know what the fuck I did to you, but now, you go too far," with that Liz punched Togaru with a vicious right hook while simultaneously slamming her knee into her gut. And while Togaru was reeling form that picked her head up by her hair and then bashed her forehead into her bitter enemy's face just above the bridge of the nose where it met at the forehead. Hearing some bones crunching under force of the blow, Liz pushed the dazed, momentarily blinded, and profusely bleeding rat away from her. And seeing that Togaru's defenses where down punched her again with the fist around the rock, this time square in the nose, causing more bleeding there.

Togaru was stunned. It seems her attack on the human was not producing the expected results. She wasn't backing down. No, the human female was getting more vicious than a pack of rabid dogs. None of her previous opponents ever lasted this long, they would have been dead by now. That or either begging for their pitiful lives. There was no more room for thought as Liz attacked again, this time going for the hand that was clutching the dagger in a death grip. This spurred Togaru back to the present and swiped at Liz with her claws with the opposite hand. She missed and was sent flying back after being punched in the gut with the hand with the rock in it and landed at Sesshoumaru's feet in a disgraceful heap.

Panting heavily Liz said clutching her ribs again as the blood oozed more freely,"There, you miserable excuse for a rat, I've seen New York sewer rats with more bite than you, bitch. And now; I've paid you back. I may not have gotten many licks in, but I swear I'll fucking kill you the next time you even think to cross me again." Spitting on the fallen rat she turned her back and started to stagger away to tend to her wounds when Togaru screamed with rage and was intent on stabbing her in the back when the remaining two servants cried out in alarm to alert Liz to the rat's treacherous intent when there was a wet splattering sound and blood went every where.

Turning a bit unsteadily, Liz saw what made that sound. She saw as if in slow motion as Togaru came at her with her dagger once again, however, at the same time Sesshoumaru had drawn his sword Tokijin and sent a wave of power at her, slicing the bitch in half, and sending blood all over the room and over anyone and anything close enough to get hit with the blood spray.

Liz lifted an eyebrow in askance at Sesshoumaru. He just looked at her with no expression whatsoever and turned to leave the room. She watched him leave and then turning back once again she made to leave the room. However, she collapsed into an unconscious heap on the floor before she could even take one step. The two remaining serving women ran forward in alarm and raced to her side.

The two women swiftly started searching for the wounds on Liz's body and discovered while flowing sluggishly, there was a lot of blood loss. It was all over the front of her kimono, on both forearms and there was some new bruises forming. To their immense reliefshe was still somehow breathing

"We'd best get Sayuri Sara, before Lord Sesshoumaru comes back," said the slightly plump female demon to her companion.

"Yes, I may not have like ningens too much, but I had no real reason to dislike this one," said the one called Sara. "She does not deserve to die from wounds inflicted by that nasty rat, Togaru."

Behind them was the body of Togaru, both halves lying neatly on the ground in a puddle of dark red blood. Sara quickly left the room to search for Sayuri she bumped into a hard armored chest. Staggering back a little she squeaked when her arm was roughly grabbed and dragged back to said male chest.

"What is going on here," he hissed as he took in the scene of Elizabeth sprawled face down on the floor."Did you two attacker her?!"

"NO MY LORD! NO! She passed out just as you left the room! I was on my way to get Sayuri so we can take her back to the our quarters to clean and dress her wounds my Lord Sesshoumaru," said Sara with terror in her voice. She was afraid she was going to get killed. The look in Sesshoumaru's eyes was a frightening sight to behold.

A minute later found the mighty Sesshoumaru carrying the red haired girl. Instead of going to her room that she shared with the servants he took her outside to the secluded hot spring outside. The two terrified servants started to follow. He turned abruptly and said icily,"What are you doing following me? Go and find Sayuri you lazy onna! Get medical supplies now."

The two swiftly bowed in clumsy unison and literally scurried like frightened mice to do their masters bidding. They found out that they like their bodies in one piece.

While the serving women did as they were bid, Sesshoumaru walked calmly to the hot spring outside. The warm water would do two things for the girl in his arms. It would one, clean the blood off her and two it would relax her further. He looked down at her and realized that she didn't need relaxing, she was already unconscious and that just left the cleaning part. He hoped that she wouldn't wake when she was put in the water.

Two minutes later he was at the hot spring and was standing on it's bank. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle the situation. Looking down once again, Sesshoumaru saw that she was still out, but had started to moan a little.

"Anya," groaned Elizabeth as her eyelids fluttered wildly. She tried moving but Sesshoumaru just held her a little tighter and decided that the best course of action at that point was to go in fully clothed, and that is what he did. Stepping swiftly he walked into the hot spring as if he did this sort of thing all the time.

When they came into contact with the warm water, and it was about waist high on him, he stooped down on one knee and held her with her head and upper torso above the water. Then he started to divest her of her torn clothing by cutting the cloth with his claws and when she was fully naked in his arms he started to rub the blood of her skin. She moved and shifted again, this time she was a bit more combative and took a swing at him. The hit didn't connect as it really didn't get any higher that his breast plate and the hand just fell back on her stomach and hit the water with a dull splash.

Sesshoumaru studied the woman in his arms that just tried to strike him in her unconsciousness. He admired women that were strong and not weak. He couldn't think of a single woman, demon or human, that would actually take up Togaru's challenge. Rats were notoriously dirty fighters. As such, those with strong ideas of honor rarely fought and lived against one in a fight. His right hand ran over her forehead and through her hair and clutched her tighter when he thought of her fighting that rat Togaru. He growled lowly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Where are you my Lord," called a voice suddenly out of the dark. The intrusion brought Sesshoumaru out of his strange reverie and looked down. He removed his hand out of the fire red hair as if he got scalded by boiling hot water.

"I am over here Sayuri, we are in the hot spring," said Sesshoumaru with a slightly raised voice. He didn't wish for the woman in his arms to wake up to find her naked and in his arms in the warm spring. The sound of little feet came rushing around towards them and then the head serving woman came into view ladened down with supplies and various salves by the pungent aroma that was coming from the tray. Also standing behind her were the remaining roommates. They carried towels and a slightly heavier kimono and two mid-weight blankets so they had a place to put the red head on.

"Milord, you can come out of the water now. I must dry her and dress her wounds," said Sayuri with a quaver of authority in her voice. Sesshoumaru complied but raised an eyebrow at tone. The girl blushed but never took her eyes away.It seems that "Liz" has had an influence on my servants, thought Sesshoumaru. It was about time. Cowering females disgusted him, but they better remember their place.

"Make sure those rags are taken out of my hot spring onna. I refuse to have litter in it," he said as he laid Elizabeth out on the blanket. The others quickly went to work cleaning the wounds farther. They had started to bleed again and as Sayuri, Sara and the other worked they all came to the silent agreement that Elizabeth's forearm wounds needed stitches and the wound over her ribs needed to be cauterized. Sesshoumaru, without the need of being asked started gathering wood and made a small fire. He placed one of the cutting knives blade into the base of the fire. It quickly got hot.

Sayuri went to Elizabeth's head and held down her shoulders while Sesshoumaru retrieved the glowing hot knife from the fire. Sara and Aisu went to hold down Elizabeth's legs.

"Please forgive us Leez," murmured Sayuri just as Sesshoumaru laid the glowing blade on her wound.

Elizabeth abruptly came to and screamed a sickening scream. One that that almost caused the women to let go of as the hot blade came into contact with her flesh. The nauseating smelled of burnt flesh wafted up all of their noses as Sesshoumaru continued searing the wound shut. Elizabeth had finally passed out again after the third application of the hot knife on her skin.

"The wound is sealed," was all Sesshoumaru said as he stuck the blade back in the fire just in case it opened. Sayuri nodded and swiftly with the cold knife started cutting lengths of cloth to wrap around the pale Elizabeth's torso. Sesshoumaru, sat back and watched the three bind the wound. The smell of blood, however didn't lessen. In fact it had grown strong again. Leaning forward abruptly he picked up a forearm and involuntarily hissed. The wound was bleeding again. He checked the other one. It too was bleeding. They all looked at each other before springing into action.

Grabbing some disinfectant, Sayuri poured some in a bowl with some needles already threaded and ready for use should the need arise. She was glad that she had thought ahead. Precious blood was being lost. And if she had to go back for these, the outcome would be grave indeed. They all knew that humans were fragile creatures and if they lost too much blood they could bleed to death. The same could be said of demons, however, their constitutions were a bit tougher than that of humans and had more of a chance to survive.

Gathering her courage, Sayuri poured disinfectant over her hands and reached for the first needle. Sesshoumaru again helped by holding Elizabeth and Aisu held the arm that needed the sewing. Elizabeth twitched violently, but didn't awaken as the needle pierced her flesh repeatedly. It took almost all of the prepared needles to make the semi-fine stitches needed to minimize scarring and a firm grip on the torn pieces of flesh. Sara was preparing more needled as Sayuri sewed so there was barely a pause when they switched arms and did the other. As with Elizabeth's left arm, the right one needed a lot of stitches. It was nearing dawn when the last stitch was done and promptly wrapped afterwards.

When the morning sun finally cleared the trees around the hot spring, all three women were exhausted. Sesshoumaru was quiet and contemplative.

"Sayuri, place Okibi back in her room when she first came here. I want her watched over until she is well," without anything further, Sesshoumaru stood up gracefully and went back to his room to think things over.  
A/N: Holy shit...I didn't think I'd ever get this chapter finished, not after sitting for nearly three years. Yes, this chapter stayed incomplete for three years. And what was ironic was the fact that over 3/4th of this was already written. All I did last night was tweak a few paragraphs, add a litt more content and that was all it took. My Muse has returned! However, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. My Muse may be back from its long vacation ( for which its not getting paid! . ) its still a fickle being. Being neither male or female, it apparently feels the need to give me trouble. sighs I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I was originally going to have a bit of lime content, but it was too violent for limeness. So, maybe soon. Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like to be lead anywhere and so like most male demons, they do the leading and the rest of us be damned. glares Please read and review.

MisatoKatsuragi2 ( ) aka SilverFox . ( ) 


End file.
